


Dream

by strayeffects



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 3RACHA, Demon Summoning, Demonic Possession, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, I removed the you know guy on this story, M/M, Overstimulation, Possessive Behavior, i'm sorry jisung, jisung was being manipulated, minho is a mythical creature, minho is creepy lol, there will be a smut soon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23353003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strayeffects/pseuds/strayeffects
Summary: Dreams are strange, except for that one person who keep on appearing in every Jisung dream had.orJisung fell in love with a guy who makes him feel special on his dreams. Is he the one who will complete his life, or the one who will make his life even more miserable?COMPLETED: 4/11/2020
Relationships: Choi Jisu | Lia/Han Jisung | Han, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Shin Yuna (ITZY)/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 22
Kudos: 169





	1. one.

**Author's Note:**

> italicized paragraphs = Jisung's dream
> 
> those with the normal fonts = real happenings, reality.

Jisung is lying on his bed, staring at the awe, feeling tired.

Well, that isn't entirely true. He feels nothing. It feels like someone, no, everybody, had taken their time to tighten the feeling in his chest. 

_I am worthless._

He studied hard for their final exam. He took his every little time to study hard so that he could make up with his previous low grade from his Calculus class. His parents have a high expectation on him, letting the pressure within himself increases while trying to make things possible. But when he got the test paper from his professor with his shaky and moisty hands, he knew it. He scored 67% on his exam. He had mental block during the examination and there, he realize that all bad things still comes at the end.

_I am worthless._

He got fired on the coffee shop that he's been working at due to his hectic schedule at his school. He asked for another chance, wanting to make things better next time. But he hasn't given the chance anymore.

_I am worthless._

He had teamed up with 3racha, a group of composers and music producers, consisting of him and his friends Seo Changbin and Bangchan. Their goal is to connect with everybody and to inspire everyone with their music. Chan asked for Jisung's effort to finish his lyrics immediately, yet he ended up writing nothing. He couldn't even think straight after what happened on his job and exam. He told the leader that he wasn't in the mood to finish everything and only gave him an apology, making Chan frowned at disappointment. The leader ended up understanding the younger but the irritation's can be seen on his eyes, maybe because of his hectic schedule and tiredness as well. He felt bad for himself for not being productive during that time.

_I am worthless._

He even rejected his friends' invitation of going to a party. He was not in the mood for celebrating, telling his friends that he's tired and he'll just attend next time. 

_I am worthless._

The mantra repeats over and over in his head for a couple of hours. There is no emotion to it, no real anguish or sadness. It is just a fact and his head states it as such, in slow, endless monotone.

Until the mantra that keeps repeating on his head changes: 

_I wanna sleep._

How he wish someone hushes him in low sibilance, and holds him tight as he falls apart. But that didn't, and will never happen, as he falls asleep on his own, hugging his own frame like his life depends on it.

\---

_He didn't knew how he ended up being here._

_He didn't even knew why he was holding flowers right at this very moment._

_All he knew is that he woke up in a land full of grasses and colorful flowers. He was amazed of the view he was seeing everywhere. Mountain, waterfalls, sunlights, beautiful clouds and flying birds. This felt surreal, unreal. Everything's seems so far from the real world. He likes to travel and everyone could say that he's an adventurous one but he haven't seen this beautiful and ethereal place in his whole life. He can't believe that he's seeing these with his naked eyes. He feels like floating and dreaming. He feels like he's in the **paradise**._

_He kept on walking, wandering and observing every details of the paradise, until he noticed someone holding and making a flower crown, finishing it to be exact. He was_ _sitting on a large lock near the waterfall. He's wearing a white, long loose sleeve and a black slack. It was simple, yet had elegance to it, a charm enough to mesmerize any man and woman._

_The man turned slowly and the strands of his hair swayed in the awe. **He was beautiful**. Jisung stood stunned by his beauty while the other is smiling at him._

_He got hold of himself and spoke slowly, careful not to disturb the stillness he created around him._

_"It's pleasure meeting you." he absentmindedly stated, not even knowing why does those words had lingered from his mouth. The other guy keep on smiling at him and Jisung couldn't get his eyes off of him. He was ethereal, far too beautiful to be real. He was blushing, he could see that. The subtle red on his cheek bones were obvious. He was still silent, choosing not to speak, his lower lip being bitten shyly while still looking at him straight to his eyes._

_He studied his delicate figures. Those big dreamy eyes, the long eyelashes and a nose that was perfectly carved. His lips were like a rose and his hair bushes. He was a vision, a dream._

_And then it occurred to him. It was indeed a dream, it has to be. The other guy stood up, while Jisung comes and walks closer, and closer, until a small distance was now between in them. Their gazes never break, soft breaths and flow of water was the only sound filling their ears. Until Jisung decided to asked, a bit worried can be heard from the way he speak._

_"Are you real?"_

_The beautiful man's sweet smile slowly turned into a seductive one, but the innocence still linger on his face. He startled as he felt his hand on his shoulder. He felt their distance getting closer... and closer until he felt the man's breath ghosting onto his ear._

_"I am real, Jisung. You may not see me before, but now, I'm here–"_

_Shiver started to crawl down to his spine as he felt the other's fingers lingering on the side of his arms, making him almost stop on breathing. He decided to ask something, making the tension between them decreases._

_"H-how did you know my na–"_

_"I was born for you, Jisung. I was born to make you **mine**."_

_And suddenly it all came down. Everything started to fade. With his fazing silhouette he could his laughing. An echo distancing away. A laugh bored straight to his soul._

_And then he woke up._

Echoes of a distant laughter still ringing on his ears. Disturbing and euphoric at the same time. He was used to weird, crazy and strange dreams before but this one had an edge to it. He so he wish it wasn't a dream. He had never seen a more beautiful face like that. And that laughter, it was a _melody_.

He knew that fantasies, no matter how beautiful and ethereal, were short lived. But there is a hope inside of him, that someday, he could meet someone as beautiful and amazing person like him on the other time around, he guess?

It may sounds impossible but he hope he could meet the flower guy again soon, and he will gonna ask for his name and will look forward for their relationship. He seems pathetic, and he's completely aware of it because he knew to himself that he's an hopeless romantic. All of his friends has a partner already, he was always the so called "third wheel" among them. He just want to be loved by someone genuinely, even just in his dream. 

He grinned stupidly and climbed out of his bed. About time he started considering living in the reality once again, but this time, he feels like he's back to his usual self. The productive, hyper, loud and responsible Jisung.


	2. two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He picked the flower that was blooming near the place where they were standing. He stood in front of the older, looking at him like he was the most precious thing on earth.
> 
> "Uhh, is this okay. I mean I would really like to give you this–" He places the small stem of the flower on to the other's ear. 
> 
> "You're beautiful, just like this flower. No, you're the most beautiful person I've ever met, the most beautiful flower I've ever seen in my entire whole life. Aren't you aware of that hm, Minho?"

There's only two weeks remaining before the school year comes to an end. Every people in the uni are doing whatever they want to do, just like what Jisung and his friends are doing right now.

The 2000 liner squad are waiting for their youngest friend to come inside the cafeteria, each of them having their own businesses. Felix is playing a random game on his phone while waiting for his boyfriend's message. The only couple within their circle of friends, Seungmin and Hyunjin, began threading their fingers together. The older places a chaste kiss on the other's knuckles. Some girls around them giggles while Felix acts like puking, and Jisung rolls his eyes in a playful manner. Seungmin and Hyunjin are in a relationship for about two years, and being the two famous students they are, almost everyone in the school knows that they have a thing. And they have many supporters as well.

"Guys, you know how much I love you both and I fucking adore the two of you but can you please stop flirting RIGHT IN FRONT OF MY SALAD?" Jisung stated loudly before leaning his back at the seat, his arms being crossed in annoyance, well he's not really that annoyed, he's just acting like one so that he could tease the two lovebirds mingling in front of him.

"Jisung, you hate salad." Seungmin deadpanned.

"Salad is not for my taste but tHAT'S NOT THE POINT."

"You're just jealous because you don't have a boyfriend to mingle with." Hyunjin teases him with a smug look on his face. 

"Ahh shut up fucker. I'm not jealous, I could kiss and fuck myself just so you know–"

"Hi hyungs, is Jisung hyung getting jelly again huh?"

Everyone look at the person who had just arrived. Jisung stood up and hug him with exaggeration. 

"Yes, yes he is." Felix responded with a smile.

"Ah Innie baby there you are! Protect me from these two lovebirds they're bullying me for not having a girlfriend." Jisung playfully hides himself on Jeongin's back, clutching on the younger's uniform like a child.

"He was just overreacting." Seungmin protested cooly, his shoulders shrugged absentmindedly.

"No I'm not! These guys really do made fun of me. I hate you now Seungmin!"

Felix chuckled as he watches them blabbering, his attention suddenly turning to Jisung.

"Something had surely happened to Jisung last night that's why he's so hyper right now." he teases.

"Yeah right, I've noticed that Jisung hyung is very loud today." Jeongin added. The four of them curiously and suspiciously focus their attention to Jisung whose smile slowly disappearing, his mouth forming an 'o' shape.

"What?" he asked with his furrowed eyebrows.

"Wait bro let me guess, hmm. Does someone had already asked our squirrel out for a date huh?" Hyunjin teases, playfulness' can be heard on the way he asked him.

Jisung is quite popular for being a ball of sunshine. He is a smart, (well except for that Calculus course) kind and bubbly guy as well. Every student will surely fall for his smile and bright attitude. But sadly, no one had the guts to asked him out. And no one had caught his attention except for that _guy on his dream._

 _Oh, that flower guy._ He will not going to forget that pretty guy with soft features, a dainty and graceful behavior, along with a soft black locks and porcelain skin and–

“HEY MOTHERFUCKER!” he stops on daydreaming as he heard a sound of clapping hand right in front of his face and a voice too that is so so very loud for his hearing.

"HAH we knew it!" Jisung watches Jeongin and Felix doing an hi-five. Seungmin and Hyunjin does the same, making him look like a curious kid who doesn't know what's happening.

"You're dating someone, aren't you?" Hyunjin asked in anticipation.

"Uh.. I'm not yet dating someone..." 

"We don't believe you. You're smiling like an idiot earlier."

"I'm telling the goddamn truth!"

"Who's the lucky guy?"

"What the fuck dude, I'm straight!"

"No you're not! You told us before that you're bi."

"I'm not bi- wait.... Really?"

Everyone in their table laughs.

"Yes hyung, you've told that thing to us when you were drunk.. uhh that was about last month, I guess?" Jeongin responded as he sits at the vacant space beside Felix.

"Remember? When we played TOD–" Seungmin added.

Jisung clutches his hair using his two hands. He can't remember telling such things to his friends. Whatever, he'll gonna let that pass. That's what friends are for anyway, telling each others secrets whatever and however dark it is.

Felix groans in disappointment. "Gosh Jisung you just gave us another false hope."

"Should I say sorry for that?" he asked sarcastically, chuckling after.

"But anyways, I actually have a crush..."

"REALLY?" they all asked in unison.

"Yeah, a guy crush. But he just existed in my dream." he admitted with a shrug, making his friends slumps on their seats lazily, not getting the real story here.

"You've got to be kidding me." Felix stated.

Jisung sits beside Jeongin, his eyes looking at them intently. "I'm not kidding Lix, I really do have a crush on the guy whom I met in my dream."

His friends turned their attention to him once again, wanting to know more of his story.

Jisung told them everything that happened on his dream. The way that the flower guy looked at him, the way he smiles, the way he touches him. Every word that comes out from his mouth really felt just right. His own heart keeps on beating fast as he recalls the dream from last night. He's surely can't get enough of him, and will never will.

After telling his fairytale like story, his friends became quiet, looking at him like they were processing what happened.

"You look so fucking whipped right now." Seungmin commented.

"That guy surely set a standard on your ideal types."

"He really do set a standard, Felix. I still can't get enough of him until now." 

"Maybe that's the sign that you'll gonna meet your future boyfriend soon." Jeongin teases, poking Jisung's side using his finger.

"Yeah right, Sungie! So if I were you I'll gonna go to the party and will find some handsome guys there later." Hyunjin suggested before winking at him. Jisung groans at response.

"I'll surely go partying with you guys this time because I'll be meeting Chan and Changbin hyung later."

"Nice, sounds fun." Felix responded out of the blue.

"Sounds fun because Changbin hyung will be there." Jeongin snorted.

"You nailed it, Innie baby!" 

Jisung and Jeongin were the one now doing the hi-five, making Hyunjin and Seungmin laugh.

–––

Jisung clumsily slumps on his bed, sighing loudly at the feeling of tiredness ghosting all over his system. It's already past 3 in the morning and all he wants to do is to sleep. 

He recalls what happened earlier. He's dancing along with Hyunjin, Jeongin, Felix and Changbin on the dance floor. He's not that quite sober since he only drank 1 and a half bottle of soju, yet the lights and the people around him were making him feel become dizzy. Someone held his waist while dancing on the beat. At first he did not mind the contact since he only thinks it's just a friendly dance. But after a few moments later, the hands of the random guy goes down, and down to his lower hips. Panic rushes over him so he decided to turn around and was about to slap the other's hand. As soon as he turned around, he stopped on his tracks. He sees nothing. He only sees the figures of Felix and Changbin dancing gladly. They turned their attention on him as they noticed the frown on his face.

"You okay there, Ji?" Felix asked while still dancing, but in a moderate movement.

"Did you see him?"

"Who?"

"The guy who touched me. He was in my back earlier, he was dancing with me and he touched me inappropriately–"

Changbin and Felix stopped on dancing, exchanging a questioning look after.

"We haven't seen a guy near you Jisung. All we have noticed is that you're enjoying the dance all by yourself."

Jisung eyes widened.

"What?"

"I said we haven't seen the guy you're referring to." Changbin stated louder, making sure that Jisung could hear him despite of the loud music filling their ears.

Jisung just stands there, processing what happened.

"O-okay? I'll gonna go get some drink–" he walked out suddenly and when the moment he saw his bag on one of the seat, he immediately get it and decided to go home. 

That's what leads him now on chatting at their group chat, telling his friends that he went home already. He put his phone beside him, letting himself be drowned to sleep.

\---

_His eyes slowly open at the feeling of someone shaking him. The sunshine is perfectly illuminating his perfect features. And that clothes, his clothes is still the white one, white as the light._

_It's him._

_He's back._

_But his face, he can see the worry on to his beautiful eyes. He just looks at him in the eye, before the other had decided to talk._

_"I found you unconscious a little while ago, so I brought you here to rest."_

_He noticed that he was in the same place where he woke up last time. The flowers and the beautiful grasses. They are indeed beautiful, but nothing can compare the beauty of the guy in front of him._

_"It's you, again". Jisung stated in amusement. The guy just laughed at his expression. Jisung decided to lift his upper body up, his eyes wandering around, amusement's can be seen on his expression like how he react when he sees the same details from last time._

_Everything still looks like exactly the same. What the fuck._

_" Uhh. Can I ask a question?"_

_"Sure. Spill it out."_

_"Where am I? And what is this place? I haven't came to a place like this before. Is this the so called heaven? Am I in a heaven right now?" he asked without pausing, his curiosity is killing him._

_The pretty guy laughed at his behavior._

_Wow, that laugh. He could listen to that all day._

_"You're at my kingdom, Sungie. And I would like to welcome you here by giving you this!"_

_The older puts a flower crown on his head, is this the crown that he made from last time?_

_And what the actual fuck, did he just said 'his kingdom?' Wow. Just.. Wow._

_"T-thank you... uh."_

_"Minho."_

_Jisung stared at him with his wide eyes._

_"Pardon?"_

_"Minho is my name, Jisung. Call me Minho."_

_"Min-ho..."_

_A blush creeped on his face as he noticed Minho's eyes staring at his lips._

_He's giving him a heart attack._

_"Yes Sungie, you're pronouncing it right." M_ i _nho's eyes slowly creeps onto Jisung's eyes, his expression instantly turned into a happy one._

_Sungie.._

_What the hell, Hyunjin and his other friends are sometimes calling him with that nickname, and he feels nothing. But when it comes to Minho, it feels so **good**.._

_"How did you know my name?"_

_Minho stood up, his smile never leaves his face._

_"It's a secret." And there, he witnessed Minho winking at him._

**_He's slowly killing me, Jesus._ **

_"Co_ _me on Sungie, I'll bring you to one of my favorite spot here!" he extends his hand to Jisung so that he could help the younger stood up from sitting, which Jisung accepted wholeheartedly._

_Minho brings Jisung everywhere they passes through. He's like somehow a tour guide, explaining everything regarded the place. Jisung's quite enjoying though, the place feels like home. It's quite addicting and he feels like never coming back. It feels like someone is pushing him to love this place, and he didn't mind to. There is nothing to worry about, as long as this beautiful guy beside him was just there for him._

_Minho picks an apple from the tree, giving it to Jisung before proceeding back on walking._

_"Minho, I have a question."_

_"What is it, Sungie?" he looked at Jisung curiously._

_Jisung looked everywhere before asking, "Uhh. I haven't seen some dudes here, except for you. Where are some of your friends? Your family?" he asked before taking a small bite on the apple._

_Minho's expression became stoic after hearing Jisung's question. He stopped on eating and walking, turning his full attention now to Minho._

_"Did I said something bad? I'm sorry if I offended yo–"_

_"It's alright Sung. It's just I have a family, and friends, but they're not here at the moment."_

_"I see." he started not to open the topic about the family and friends stuffs, not wanting to offend the older, yet instead, he just shared some of his hobbies, some facts about him and stuffs. And he can say that Minho is a good listener. He seems like he's interested in whatever Jisung is saying. He's so fun to talked and accompany with. And once again, he make a wish for himself, hoping that what happened right now would not come into an end._

_They stopped on walking and talking to each other, Jisung is smiling gladly. Minho is smiling as well. And he can say that Minho's smile was the most beautiful view that he had ever seen._

_He picked the flower that was blooming near the place where they were standing. He stood in front of the older, looking at him like he was the most precious thing on earth._

_"Uhh, is this okay. I mean I would really like to give you this–" He places the small stem of the flower on to the other's ear._

_"You're beautiful, just like this flower. No, you're the most beautiful person I've ever met, the most beautiful flower I've ever seen in my entire whole life. Aren't you aware of that hm, Minho?"_

_Minho just stares at him with his slightly shock expression. He bit his lower lip in shyness, his head shaking sideways as a response._

_Jisung just stares at him tenderly, and Minho is now doing the same. They're just staring at each other intently, waiting for each to make a move._

Unfortunately, their loving moment stopped at the sound of his loud alarm clock. He tried to stop the alarm without opening his eyes, he started to find his phone using his hand. He stared at his phone for a moment. His half lidded eyes turned into a wide one as he sees 38 message from Chan, 16 missed calls from Changbin, and hundreds of messages from his friends. He forgot that they have a schedule for recording, and he's goddamn late already.

"What the fuuuuck." He groaned loudly, his face being buried on the pillow. Until he remembered what happened on his dream.

He smiled like an idiot as he raises up from his bed.

_I'll be back, Minho. We'll gonna meet again soon_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know what am I writing lol


	3. three.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Can I touch you?” and Jisung wishes he could shout, could scream that yes, yes please, he wants that so badly. He manages a nod.
> 
> Slowly, so slowly, Minho reaches forward and brushes his thumb under Jisung’s soft cheek. The younger is surprised when his face begins to itch where the tears once were. He doesn’t know how long he’s been crying, how it happened so slowly he never noticed it began. 

Jisung crossed his leg over his knee with his chin resting on his hand, making himself comfortable on the sofa. He's wearing his earphones on, listening to the beat and practicing his line as he was about to record his new song together with Changbin and Chan. His hyungs were recording their own parts at Chan's studio while Jisung was waiting for his turn at the living room.

As he felt satisfied on practicing all by himself, he decided to pick his phone beside him, then he scrolled on the screen thru his Facebook app.

At the middle of smiling all over the memes that he was seeing, he felt a cold crisp air touching his slightly tanned skin. He can feel it on both of his arms, like someone is touching him. He stopped on what he was doing, trying to make sure that he was not imagining such things. Few seconds have passed when he jolted on his seat. He felt a cold fingers running over his face.

"Wha–" He tried to squirm his face away at the feeling of warm air brushing his nape, stealing his breath and raising goosebumps on his skin. Panic rushes over him as he sees nothing behind him. There's no other person in Chan's house except for them, and there's no fucking way a person would enter this house without Chan's permission. 

But he's entirely sure that someone had touched his face. He was used to some cuddles and skin contacts but this one, this was making him feel nervous. There's no person behind him, but he feels like there's one. 

Why was he becoming more sensitive these days? Why does every thing that touched him made his skin crawl?

"Jisung?"

Jisung startled for the nth time at the moment he heard Chan's voice. He turned his attention from where the voice had came from.

"Is everything alright, Jisung-ah?" Chan asked worriedly while walking closer to him. Changbin mirrored Chan's movement, making the three of them gathered within the living room.

Jisung properly sat on the sofa, his legs now being closed like a woman. He tries to look around, trying to find something.

"Everything's fine, hyung."

“Dude,” Changbin starts, leaning forward, “seriously, are you good? You know you can be honest with us, right? It seemed like you've seen a ghost earlier.”

 _Well fuck, there's_ probably _a ghost in here._

“I'm fine, seriously!” He smiles again, and this time it looks much more real, even though the lump in his throat is betraying him by making his voice shake. He huffs out a breath to compose himself.

"Did you bought a new aircon hyung?" he asked softly, trying to lessen the tension within them.

Chan looked at him questionably.

"I didn't bought a new aircon? Why did you suddenly asked?"

"It feels cold. It feels like someone is hugging me." he truthfully admitted, following by a soft chuckle. He twiddled his fingers absentmindedly, and Changbin noticed that.

Chan smiled worriedly, and Jisung couldn't help but to return it. The oldest of them ruffled his hair.

"Maybe you're just tired, I guess? Do you want to rest? We could just continue the recording next time if you want to–"

"No hyung, I'm okay. I'm actually feeling good."

Changbin and Chan exchanges a look. 

"Alright then. Just tell us if you're not feeling good, okay? we could stop our recording right away if that happens." Changbin stated.

Jisung stood up, as if it was his cue that he's ready for the recording.

"Okay mom." he grins jokingly like nothing happened as he started to lead their way to the studio room. Changbin smirked as he followed Jisung, then Chan quickly laugh, watches the two of them before following the both of them as well. 

Sure, Jisung was definitely tired, but so were Chan and Changbin. He do not want to get selfish by making his hyungs getting worried to him. He knew that Chan and Changbin are struggling in different aspects as well and he just want to reassured them with gentle words and soft touches. He was so afraid of being annoying. This sometimes happens with his friends. When he's having a problem with regards to his family, he can't even fully share to them the story because he did not his friends to get worried.

The anxiety is sometimes consuming him to be honest, and he really didn't want that. 

\--

After his recording with his hyungs, he decided to go home, especially now that he received a message from his mother.

_Mother:_

_I will call you later._

_Well here we are again motherfuckers._

If she messaged him, it means that there's must be something wrong, that she knew something that they both need to discuss.

He's currently laying on his bed comfortably, looking at the stars in the night sky through his open window. It's already past 10 in the evening and he's still waiting for his mother to call. He actually want to sleep right now so that he could meet the man of his dreams, but the beat of his heart is stopping him on doing it so.

He didn't know why he keep on missing Minho everytime he's doing nothing. It's been two nights since he met him, and everything still feels real, it feels infinite.

But it still doesn't change the fact that Minho is only just part of his dream, dreams that are not truly existing and happening in real life. Minho is like a star that when look up, it looks like they have been forever, and feels like he's been in his heart forever. So close when he looks at him, yet so far when he wants to hold him, _to keep him_. 

He's consuming Jisung's thoughts lately, and he can't believe that he keep on letting that happen. He couldn't find it in himself to care anyway. 

He hadn't realize he's daydreaming until his phone rang and vibrated beside him, indicating that her mother is calling already. He picked up the call quickly, hoping to finish their talk as soon as possible.

"Hey mom, what's up?"

_"I wanna talk to you about something, my son"_

Jisung froze, waiting for his mother to tell more of the details. From the way she talk, she doesn't sounds exactly _pleased._

As expected, she never failed to surprise Jisung in a _not-so-good_ way.

"What is it, mom?"

_"I've talked to your professor in Calculus."_

_Oh._

_"Your grades had totally slipped down, I've expected that you'll gonna make up for that one. Mind telling me what else are you giving more attention to except for that Calculus subject?"_

Jisung felt his hands on the phone getting sweaty.

"I'm sorry, I'll gonna make it up to it next semester." he responded softly, almost whispering while stating it so.

_"You promised me that before, yet look what happened now."_

_Silence._

_Well fuck._

"Is _it because of your group of friends? Aren't they distracting you?"_

She mentioned his friends again. _Not again._

_"Your professor is worried about you. He knows your father for being a good engineer, yet here you are, giving a wrong impression on us. I've heard you're always hanging out with your friends, and some students said that you guys usually go out and party. Is that what we've thought to you? Is that how we raises you huh Jisung? How many times did I've told you that they are bad influence, that they did nothing good for you,"_

Jisung's mind get heavy at everything he's been hearing. He clutches his phone _tight._

His friends, they are the one who understands him more better than his parents. He felt this belonging to his friends that he definitely never had to his parents. When he's with his friends, it felt like home, home that he haven't experience from them. And saying hurtful things to his friends, it's bringing him completely to the edge.

_"And that 3racha thing. It's just a waste of time. Stop composing and everything, leave that group, it'll just affect your studies. You've always been a responsible and obedient kid but what happened now? Focus on your study or else–"_

"Or else what, you're gonna taking all away my expenses? You're gonna punish me? Go, DO IT!" he shouted through his phone, not minding the silence that taken over around him.

"You don't seem to care anything except for your reputation! You don't think of what I feel, of I what I want to do, of what I want in life. You don't give a damn about me, so go, punish me! I wanna stop this bullshit anymore, you don't care of me anyway!"

Before his mother could say anything, he ended up the call and turned his phone off. He agressively put his phone beside the lampshade then he sits on the edge of his bed, facepalming himself.

He was used to be an obedient child to his parents when he was young. Before, he knows nothing except for his parents wanting him to be a famous engineer someday. He want to pleased his parents by studying hard, by doing whatever they want to do to his life. Until he had reached the time wherein he already know what he wants to do. He's not enjoying the way his parents have been treating him. He's so sick of everything. They've only think of themselves. They've do not think whether or not he was happy in his life. They only just think of the family name, the reputation. 

They say it's in the person's hands whether how they would like to live on their own lives. He chooses to live with his own path. He'll not gonna care about anything anymore. He'll gonna do whatever he want starting right now.

\---

_The sky is night when he found himself sitting with his legs crosses while listening on to the sound of silence, his eyes watching the sea and moonlight. He found himself sitting beside Minho as well, both of them consuming the silence around them._

_His mind wanders with all this silence. He can feel his throat closing up the more he thinks about it, flashes of boom of a loud voice from his phone._

_He sits there for who knows how long, letting the sound of the water waves and crickets before he lull him into a trance._

_This is the most content thing he felt since this thing started, since coming home to his dorm and hearing those hurtful words from her._

_He wish this would not end. He don't wanna come back for now._

_"Mind telling me what's on your mind Sungie?" the guy beside him asked, his eyes never leave him like he was only the sight that should had been looked up._

**_Oh great, he noticed._ **

_"My mother and I just fight, no big deal."_

_"Ahh.." He hummed in response while turning his attention to Jisung's fingers twiddling._

_"She keep on taking away my happiness. All this time, she only thinks of herself. She doesn't a give a damn to me. She doesn't even know what I truly feels. Why am I keep on feeling this pain? Am I not good enough? Am I not a good son?"_

_“Can I touch you?” and Jisung wishes he could shout, could scream that yes, yes please, he wants that so badly. He manages a nod._

_Slowly, so slowly, Minho reaches forward and brushes his thumb under Jisung’s soft cheek. The younger is surprised when his face begins to itch where the tears once were. He doesn’t know how long he’s been crying, how it happened so slowly he never noticed it began._

_Minho doesn’t comment on it. He brushes the tears off on his coat and instead moves his hand to Jisung’s back, soothing it softly._

_It feels good, it's... something. He slams his face to Minho's chest, until he sobs on to him, tears flooding his cheeks. The older hushes him in low sibilance and holds him tight, his arms around his waist and back, looks like he does not want to let the younger go._

_They stayed like that for a moment, until Jisung felt like he was slightly recovering from the previous anxiety that he had felt from earlier. He pulls away from Minho's hug, his eyes staring at Minho's. He felt his cheeks burned at the view._

_"Thank you."_

_"You're always welcome, Sungie."_

_They both turned their faces to the sight in front of them. The sky is still dark, which means that the night is young, and they still can do whatever they want to do._

_"You don't deserve them."_

_He eyes dragged back to Minho. He may not be looking at him, yet can see traces of affection in his hazy eyes. Jisung's kinda feels it._

_"Who?"_

_"Her. Them. The people who keeps on hurting you–_

_It's hard to deal with the person who can't fully understand you. It's so hard to live in a world full of expectations and standards. It's feels like forcing yourself to fit along in the world where you don't really fit in."_

_Jisung finds Minho staring now back at him._

_“Wanna show you something. Look at those,” the older whispers next to him, his words coming out in a slight slur. Jisung obliges. He moves his face so that he could look at the direction where Minho is pointing at._

_"Of the myriads of stars above, that one is my favorite."_

_Jisung sees many stars. It's more visible compare to what he had seen before._

_"Which one?"_

_"That orion one. That looks beautiful, isn't it?" Minho pointed up again and he looked up once he sees what he was pointing at._

_"Not as beautiful as you..."_

_Minho frowned, turning his attention to him with a questioning look._

_"What did you said?"_

_"I... Oh, that one?" The younger pointed a random star in the sky and sound he was amazed having spotted his star, trying to change the subject._

_The older looked back again at the sky. He pulled Jisung's hand down and looked at him._

_"You still don't see it, do you?"_

_Jisung scratches his nape._

_"I guess I haven't find that one huh." He grins like a dork. Minho chuckled a little before wrapping his arms around Jisung's small frame._

_The flower guy behind him was just back hugging the one and only mighty Han Jisung._

_**Damn** , this man really wanted him to die._

_"It's because only I could see it."_

_Jisung looked at him and saw him looking up, and there, he saw the reflections of stars in his eyes._

_"What?" he asked in English, playfulness' can be heard from the way he asked the older._

_"I only could see it. Maybe it's not yet time for you to see it, but I know, sooner you'll recognize it as if it's the brightest among them. You know, stars will get very bright only when they come together, forming one of a kind type of star."_

_Jisung frowned. "What are you talking about?" He asked before chuckling._

_Minho looked down at the smaller this time and smiled "I'm talking about us."_

_Jisung blushed, his eyes became wider as he stared up at Minho._

_"Am I being too much if I ask you to come with me and leave that real world?"_

_Jisung stopped on his place, still processing what the guy behind him wants to convey._

_"How? Everything that is happening between us is just a dream."_

_"I know Jisung, that's why I wanted you to come with me and leave that world. I don't want to see you suffering anymore. It hurts me inside to see you in pain,"_

_Jisung turned around, wanting to hear more of Minho telling such things._

_"If you come with me, you'll not going to feel any pain anymore. I will going to make you feel happy, no more crying and heartbreaks anymore. Just us, only the two of us. We'll lived together happily, would you like that to happen, my Jisung?"_

_He avoided eye contact with Minho, he's slowly killing him inside, he could see the determination within his eyes. He don't deserve Minho. He doesn't deserve a trash like him._

_But he want to spend his life with Minho. He really do. He never felt this wanting of spending his whole life with someone before. Its just he thinks of the consequences once he decided to go with him, his happiness will gete left behind. His friends, his career, his future..._

_"I don't think I can go with you, Minho."_

_Minho's eyes went dark as he looked directly at Jisung's, his hands cupping his soft cheeks._

_"Look at me Jisung."_

_Jisung quickly obliges, giving him a feeling of something's pushing him in doing it so._

_"I will wait for you to come with me. Just take your time, alright? Trust me with this. I'll gonna make your whole life happy with me."_

_Jisung nodded, feeling like he was being hypnotized by Minho's eyes which is not entirely and totally true._

_The older giggles, giving Jisung a kiss on the cheek before looking back again at the night sky. Jisung turned back around, his back now leaning on Minho's chest and his hand now holding his._

_That time, Jisung realizes something._

_Minho may not exists on real life, but he knew, inside his heart, that he's always there for him. He may not be there, but he was here, he was **everywhere**. As long as the stars continue to twinkle, he would still hold on to him as he was holding on to his._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more sweet minsung moments to come! and also a smut >:) 
> 
> thanks for reading my story! ;;


	4. four. [M]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: consensual sex alert. feel free to unread if you feels uncomfy.

Jisung woke up with a slight head ache, the rays of sunlight making the pain on his head throb more. He groaned loudly, his hand covering the light that illuminates on his face. He rose up from his bed, turning his attention on the wall clock in front of him.

It's been 1:38 in the afternoon, and he just realized that he slept for so long. He picked his phone, turning it on before he decided to make a coffee for himself.

He went to the kitchen lazily, his self looks like a zombie while walking. He took his favorite and personal mug, pouring a hot water there, entirely filling the container.

He was about to cut the sachet of coffee when he heard a sound of falling and broken glass from his living room. He stopped on what he was doing, making his head shoots on the location of the source of the sound. He slowly finished making his coffee like nothing happened before going to the living room. He sees that one of his picture frame had fallen. He'd picked the frame with the picture on it, and suddenly, shiver started to crawl down to his spine.

_It was his picture with his mother._

He looked around, trying to find what's behind the falling of that picture.

It's getting creepy these days. He noticed that he keep on having this strange feeling because of what's happening these past few days to him. He feels so uncomfortable right now. He wish that those creepy feeling could stop as soon as possible.

He cleaned the shattered glass quietly before he decided to drink his owned made coffee.

He drinks his coffee while staring at the awe, his thoughts suddenly went on something.

Does he still deserved to be here? This world is cruel. After what happened last night, no more money would be given to him , that's for sure. Should he go back on working while studying? Should he focused on composing songs with 3racha? Or should he leave this world and just go with him?

 _Minho_. 

He misses him already. Should he go and come with him now? He wants to see him again, to hold him, to touch him. He's so desperate to meet him again. What will he gonna do now?

Minho knows that he was only just part of Jisung's dream, he _is so aware of that_. But how, how did that actually happened?

What if he knows what's truly happening to him? What if he was just there, _everywhere_ , watching him with his every actions?

What the fuck, _I was just overthinking, right?_

He stopped on playing with his thought as he heard the ringing of his phone. He stood up and went to his bedroom, reaching for his phone that was being placed beside the lampshade.

_Hyunjin is calling..._

Hyunjin wants them to have a video call through their group chat.

When he sees that everyone had answered the call, Jisung ended up accepting the call despite of having a throbbing head ache.

He watches through the screen the faces of his friends, Hyunjin is with Seungmin, as usual. He sees Changbin walking over behind Felix as well, glancing over and giving them a wave before disappearing on to his sight. 

_These couples, ahh seriously._

Well, he can say that he's brave enough to face his friends despite having a problem with his mother.

_Should he tell them his problem?_

_"Hello y'all, beautiful creatures!"_ Hyunjin started.

 _"Heya there, ugly creature."_ Jeongin responded.

_"How dare you, Innie!"_

_"Hahahaha."_

_"How's your morning y'all?"_

_"It's good,"_ Felix answered _._

_"Good because Changbin hyung's with you."_

_"How did you know?"_

_"We saw him right behind you earlier, idiot."_

_"I'm not idiot Seungmin, you are–"_

_"Stop fighting! I'll keep on missing you all if you guys keep on doing that"_

_"Aww, our Innie misses us."_

_"I suddenly want to meet you all."_

_"Should we meet then?"_

_"Yea sure, I would love to!"_

_"Let's sleep over at Seungjin's dorm!"_

_"Sure, feel free to come here anytime you guys want."_

_"let's make it happen tomorrow."_

_"Alright."_

_"The question is... are you all guys going?"_

_"Yes!"_

_"Of course we are all going there."_

_"How about you Jisung? You seemed so quiet there."_

Everyone in the video call turned their attention to Jisung who is noticeably quiet from the very start of their conversation.

"My head hurts."

_"Oh, we're sorry about that."_

_"Drink a medicine, Sungie."_

_"And please do take a rest as well."_

"I will, thanks."

All of them became quiet for a moment after Jisung had spoken. 

_"Is there something wrong, Jisung?"_

_Yes Felix. There is something wrong._

"Why did you asked? There's nothing wrong at all."

_"I don't believe you."_

_"Are you having a tantrums again huh?"_

_"Yeah, I don't believe you too,"_

"If you don't believe me then don't! I'm not gonna waste my time just to please you all."

The call became silent after Jisung bursted out his feelings.

Until he realized that he suddenly acted such things too far.

_"Why are you acting like that? You're having a problem again, do you?"_

"I'm sorry."

_"It's alright. But we just want you to know that you can trust us, yea?"_

_"Right. We are here for you if you need someone you could talk to. We don't want our Sungie to lose his shine. We don't like seeing you being quiet. You're not a quiet person, you're our loud, hyper and bubbly friend that we know."_

_"Is it about your parents again, huh?"_

Sometimes, Jisung doesn't like Seungmin's straightforwardness. 

"Yeah. She'll not gonna give me allowance anymore. We fought last night."

_"If you're worrying about your allowance, you could come to us. We'll help you with that."_

_"Yes hyung, I still have many money here since I'm earning almost everyday. I could give that to you if you need it."_

Jisung bit his lower lip, looking at his friends tenderly.

"I don't deserve you guys."

_"Oh no no Jisung. That's just what friends are for, having each other's back in times of need. Don't feel bad for yourself okay?"_

Jisung nods slowly, showing out a half smile.

"I fuckin' love you all with all of my life."

_"Hah, we love you more asshole."_

_"Yeah, we love you too hyung."_

Jisung watches his friends talking about their lovelife until he heard something, _someone_ calling his name.

_"Sungie.."_

He stopped on watching his friends talking, he looked around, finding where the voice had came from.

_Isn't it Minho?_

"Minho??"

His friends stared at Jisung.

_"Sungie, come with me..."_

_"Hey, Jisung–"_

Jisung looked at his screen with his wide eyes.

_"Who's Minho?"_

He muted the volume on his phone, trying to make sure that he's truly hearing Minho's voice.

He was waiting for that voice to be heard again but nothing came out after.

_Is he hallucinating?_

He looked at his phone again, and there, he sees the worried looks of his friends. He instantly unmute the volume and immediately shares what he had experience.

"I heard Minho's voice! D-do you remember the guy on my dream? The one that I'm referring to as my crush? You're not gonna believe me, he keeps on visiting me in my dream for about 3 nights!"

 _"What?"_ Seungmin asked. He could tell that his friends were in pure shock.

"You heard it right guys. We've been able to hold and touch each other, we had a long and deep conversation last night as well. It feels real. And I can hear him calling me just now,"

 _"Go back to sleep Jisung. You must be dreaming until now."_ Hyunjin deadpanned _._

 _"I think it's impossible hyung. We are all having different dreams every night."_ Jeongin added.

He stopped on talking and explaining after knowing their reactions, _his friends do not believe in him. Seungmin, Hyunjin and Jeongin disagrees. Felix felt the same way for sure._

"You guys don't believe me?"

Silence.

 _"Probably not."_ Hyunjin answered. He could see Seungmin nudging his boyfriend using his elbow.

"Well, I guess I'll just go and like, give myself a rest now. I might be hallucinating right now because of my fucking headache. Bye y'all" Jisung ended the call, leaving his friends calling him with panic.

++

"Jisung! Hey Jisung! Jesus Christ, why did you suddenly end up the call?!"

Changbin was watching a movie in Netflix when he heard his boyfriend's panicked voice. He looked over the kitchen room to check for Felix, he is sitting at the chair with his worried look on his face.

He walked closer to him, holding Felix's shoulder so that he could turn his attention to him.

"What happened to Jisung, love?"

Felix sighed and decided to end the conversation with his friends as well. He intertwines his fingers with his boyfriend, a slight sadness can be seen on his face.

"Jisung was acting weird these days, he's being distant to us. He also shared something to us that we didn't believe at."

"What did he shared to you?"

"He told us that he had a crush on a guy whom he met on his dream. And earlier, he confessed to us that he keeps on dreaming with the same guy for about 3 nights. It's creepy you know, knowing that your friend is experiencing such strange things."

"I actually noticed some stuffs to Jisung as well."

Felix stood up, facing Changbin so that he could know more of the story.

"What did you had noticed?"

"I've noticed that Jisung has been acting weird these days."

Felix's face had suddenly filled with worries as he stared intently at Changbin.

"Elaborate, love."

"It was during the time when we recorded for a new track. We left Jisung for a moment so that he could practice for his own line. When we came back for him, we've seen him slapping his hand in the awe, like he was seeing someone that we didn't see.

We just let that pass since we thought Jisung was just tired." 

"Oh my God, what's happening with you Han Jisung.." Felix whispered to himself, his palm being pressed on one side of his forehead.

"There must be going on with him, he just didn't tell us the whole story." Changbin added, his hand now holding the younger's other hand.

"Should we visit him now? He must be having a hard time–"

"I guess we should let him take his time first. He must be stressed these days. He surely needed his time for himself."

Felix holds Changbin hand.

"I hope he could feel better next time."

"He will be alright Felix, trust him."

\---

_Jisung was currently holding Minho's hand, following him in an excited manner. They've reached a secluded waterfall that levels out into a drifting pond before them. There’s a huge rock overhanging the still water, the area has since been overtaken by nature._

_He lets the older lead him down to the junk of rocks, sitting down and letting his legs dangle down. The gentle lap of the waterfall in the distance is lulling him. This makes him feel relaxed._

_"I used to come here when I'm feeling sad," Minho opened as he stares at water flowing from above. He's standing beside Jisung, that's why the younger's head was being tilted upward, watching the most beautiful boy intently._

_"but today is special, and it feels like new, because I'm with you right now."_

_Jisung could see it, he could see the blush on Minho's paled cheeks while saying those words._

_"You're so cute."_

_Minho stared down at him with a shock look. He gives him a wide smile after, his eyes curving delicately._

**_Wow, he'll surely never getting tired of looking at that smile._ **

_He was about to invite him to sit on the space beside him, when Minho slowly unbuttons his long sleeves with his delicate fingers. Jisung's eyes widens at what he was witnessing. He could see it, his white, milky skin behind that clothing, his slightly toned chest and his broad shoulders. Until his whole upper body had finally exposed._

_He looks so perfect..._

_He lost on his thoughts when he noticed that Minho was about to take his lower clothes off. He quickly turns his gaze away, blushing hard at the thought of Minho getting fully naked._

_Oh my God, he's giving him an heart attack._

_Jisung slowly turns his attention to Minho, he watches him as he carefully made his way down the stone steps, until his feet had reaches the water below. He lets his gaze follow the movement, followed by the slow ripple of waves. He could see Minho's smile from his position, seems like he's enjoying as he felt the water touching his skin._

_The younger could also sees Minho’s treading water in the middle of the lake, sun light splaying soft patterns across the underside of his face, and Jisung’s breath almost catches in his throat._

_"Hey, Sung-ah!"_

_Jisung stopped on appreciating Minho when he suddenly called him._

_"Mind joining me here? The water is warm, you'll surely love staying here–"_

_"Uhh sure, I would love to.." he lowered himself to sit at the edge. He decided to take his shirt off and let his legs slip into the lake warm water coming up to wrap around his calves._

_What he didn't see is that Minho was watching him with his dark eyes._

_"Omo omo, this feels like heaven, wow," Jisung instantly reacted at the feeling of warm water embracing his skin. Minho suddenly laughed at that._

_"it's been a long time since I last went on a swimming. I suddenly missed going out for a vacation and attending pool parties." he explained like he was reminiscing memories._

_Minho tried to swim, which he did successfully before lifting his body up from the water, intently looking at the younger._

_"Atleast you had experience it again, but this time you're only with me."_

_"I'm so happy that I'm experiencing this again though."_

_They both stared together on each other's eyes, until Minho avoided the gaze with a smile, ha_ _nds still latching onto the lip of the lake._

_They are quiet for a moment, and Jisung’s noticing how dark Minho’ eyes look against the brightness of the water. He notices the water clinging to Minho’ eyelashes, notices the way that his hair seems darker when it’s wet and pushed back like that. And damn, Jisung can't help but notice that Minho is sort of fucking beautiful. He breathes out shakily, and then the flower guy is moving away, pushing back from the edge of the lake, particularly near a big rock, water surging up on either side of him as he slices through it._

_"I'm so happy that I had met you, Sungie."_

_Jisung remained silent, his eyes never leave Minho's._

_"You've made me feel something, something that I've never felt before. I feel so happy when I'm with you. You make my heart flattered when you were there, when you're here with me,"_

_Jisung waddle out to where Minho is standing against the gigantic rock, still listening to the older while doing it so._

_"It feels like heaven when I'm with you, wanting to live forever with you– do I sound crazy right now?" he asked Jisung, before letting out a chuckle._

_"No," the small boy says, his voice blurring in with the soft lull of the water. "no, Min. You don’t sound crazy at all. I know exactly what you mean."_

_"R-really?"_

_Jisung nods, a grin slipping onto his face, his eyes slipping down to rest on Minho's lips and then fluttering back up._

_"Yeah."_

_Minho's stare at Jisung became alluring, mouth tilting up._

_"You know Sungie, I love you quite a lot." he says, touching the smaller softly in the side which made the other startled._

_Ignoring the way that the words seem to make Jisung feel warm and hazy inside, his eyes widen as he looks at the older._

_Did he heard it right? Did he just said he loves him?_

_"You what? You love me?" Jisung laughed, his words coming out like a half-shout as he moves to stand in front of Minho, resting each of his hands against the lip of the lake on either side of the other's body._

_Minho just looked at him amusingly, nodding slowly as a response._

_"HAH. You really love me!" he shouts again, this time a little louder, excitement's can be heard from it._

_Minho laughed before telling the younger to lower his voice. He didn't protested though as Jisung begins to press wet kisses onto the older's forehead and down to his nose, onto his wet cheeks, over and over again._

_As Jisung brings his head back, laughter fading out, he sees Minho's eyelids closing shut just a little, he moves back in again, pressing a softer kiss to the tip of his sharp nose._

_Minho opens his eyes slowly, watching Jisung quietly, something unreadable planting over his face. When he sees his adam's apple bobbed, he can’t help but move in a bit closer, pushing his lips against the skin beside Jisung's mouth and then pulling away again, his eyes flickering over the younger boy's face._

_The older of the two is quiet, watchful, but he's standing still and he's not saying anything, so Jisung raises his hands up to cradle Minho's smooth face, water splashing gently around them._

_"I wanna kiss you, Minho." he mumbles softly, breath almost hitching as a white-hot heat of arousal begins to stir in his groin._

_"Then kiss me, Jisung." Minho breathes out, but it's a moment before his eyes slip shut. Jisung's hands are shaking, he could feel it. But he's leaning in again, the tip of his nose brushing against Minho's. His eyes slipping shut just as his mouth presses right against Minho's._

_Soft water sounds can be heard on both of their ears as he moves his lips against Minho, a hazy white light growing behind his eyelids and in his stomach and in the tips of his toes. His skin is burning and he can feel the desire growing deep inside him, the same desire that he's worked so hard to keep locked up. Jisung opens his mouth a little wider, taking Minho's bottom lip into his mouth—and then the older's stance stutters just a little, causing him to push forward, one of his legs slipping right in between Jisung's._

_The younger groans against Minho's mouth, tongue slipping out to flick over Minho's bottom lip._

_Minho's breath hitches, shaky and lustful, and his hands are suddenly in Jisung's hair, clutching at wet strands of locks as their hips brush together beneath the water, just a little bit, just enough to have Minho break away with a hushed moan, his head falling onto Jisung's shoulder as the younger speeds up, grinding himself down onto Jisung's growing hardness._

_"Shit Minho—” Jisung groans, lowering his head so that he can press open mouthed kisses onto the exposed skin of Minho's neck. They move against each other, bodies messy and hot and burning as the water splashes around them, drowning out the heavy sound of their breathing._

_Minho's dick is a standing hard between his legs where Jisung's thigh is rubbing against it. The friction is unbearable and Minho lets out a loud moan as his toes curl slightly, almost digging into the rough floor of the lake._

_"O-oh my God Sungie, this feels so good–"_

_Jisung pulls his head back then, and he’s looking at Minho, black eyes all wide and blown out with light. They watch each other for a moment. Jisung grins slowly, eyebrow raising. "D'you like it when I rub against you, Minho?"_

_Minho nods. He can't even form any words because Jisung is still grinding down onto his dick and it feels too good._

_"Tell me, baby." Jisung whispered, wanting to hear Minho's voice._

_"Yes Sungie, I need this, a-ahh. I need you for a long long time."_

_"Since when?" Jisung asked._

_"Since I met you." Minho replies, eyes almost slipping shut as the heat pools in his groin._

_"I want you to touch me all the time, I think about kissing you. God, Jisung. You’re so perfect."_

_"Fucking shit." Jisung grunted. Minho moved back in until his lips are on the younger's again, his hands now on Jisung's shoulders. He licked into his open mouth, their lower body moving slowly against each other beneath the water, and when Jisung pulls away, Minho whines at the loss._

_Jisung grips Minho's waist, aligning his hips with Minho's, Minho moans at the feeling of Jisung's full erection. Everything is on fire inside of him and he just wants Minho so fucking much, in every sense of the word._

_They’re still both rubbing together when Minho moves his mouth up to Jisung's ear and presses his nose against the other's soaking hair._

_Minho's hand lowers down into the water, down beneath the waistline of Jisung's boxers. He gripped Jisung's dick in his hand, stroking softly, gently twisting and pulling, using the soft pads of his fingers to trail slowly over Jisung's shaft._

_Jisung let's out heavy breathing, letting out soft 'aah's at the back of his throat, and hell, Minho's dick hardens even more at the sound._

_Jisung is panting now, his nails digging on to Minho's skin as the older's hand moves quickly over his dick, quick up and down motions that have Jisung quivering, tensing, groaning, and god, it's beautiful to Minho's sight._

_"Minho, fuck—i’m about to—"_

_Minho speeds up, and then it's only seconds before Jisung comes with a groan, his body racking with small tremors._

_The older caresses Jisung's side until his arms was being wrapped around Jisung's nape._

_"Am I doing good, my Sungie?" Minho sexily asked._

_Jisung swallows shakily, trying to keep his voice steady. "Yes, baby."_

_Minho giggles, and then he’s leaning in and taking Jisung's mouth in a kiss, and Jisung feels like he could melt or die because he’s never been quite this happy, never quite felt like he feels now, with Minho licking into his mouth and making him moan like that._

_"Shall we continue this on my home?" Minho asked as he pulls away._

_"Never knew you had a home." Jisung jokingly stated, and Minho laughed at that, slapping the younger's chest slightly._

_"I do have a home, silly." Minho rose up from the water, stepping on to the huge rock behind him. Jisung let him rose, following the older after with a grin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will going to be a smut part 2 y'all.
> 
> You've been warned guys ehi.


	5. five. [M]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Minho!" he called the guy beside him with pure panic, "What is this? Why can't I move? What the fuck is happening here?"
> 
> "Too bad, your body doesn't seems to listen to you anymore, you're not gonna coming back from where you had came from. Wanna know why?" he leaned down, his face just an inch away from Jisung's, his hand now gripping the younger's jaw tight. Jisung doesn't know why he didn't avoided the gaze, he was too lost at the sudden happenings he was experiencing right now. 
> 
> "Because you're all mine now Jisung, all mine to control with, to manipulate with, to play with. You're mine, Jisung. Mine, mine, mine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've changed the rating since there's a detailed smut for like two consecutive chapters and I would like to remind you guys again that FEEL FREE TO UNREAD IF YOU FEEL UNCOMFY.
> 
> I've already added tags here as well ;)
> 
> enjoy reading everyone!

_Waking up from a sex dream is exhausting. At first they were just making out at the lake near the waterfalls, until their make out turns into a hot, sizzling sex, their bodies finally become one. The morning light is shining through the bedroom window, flashing splashes of light through his eyelids. It was not became an hindrance to slowly open his eyes, looking around lazily._

_It's still the same place where he and Minho had made love. He was supposed to be on his own bed now, yet here he was, laying on a king-sized bed that surely Minho owns, groaning loudly, as he gradually shakes off the haze of dizziness to realize that maybe the dream isn’t completely over after all._

_"Good morning, my Jisung." he hears Minho's muffled voice from underneath the sheets, his mouth's full of dick._

_Jisung groans in response, giving a hip thrusts against the soaking mouth of Minho. With his eyes now focusing on the older, he places his arm on his forehead, feeling kind of good despite of the exhaustion._

_"Ahh.." Jisung grunts, rolling his hips as Minho slides his mouth further down his dick._

_"Goddamn, Minho." Minho chuckles, and the sudden vibrations resulted to trigger Jisung's length, causing him to rock more forcefully against the filthy mouth of Minho._

_Minho slides his mouth up Jisung's entire cock until all that's left out is the sensitive balls which he gladly groped and massaged. Jisung was about ready to explode from the bed he was laying at._

_The younger slides his hands down, particularly beneath the sheet that covering his lower body, to tangle his fingers through Minho's messed, dark hair. They stared at each other's eyes, and the younger, being a dorky guy he is, just gave the other below a playful grin._

_"Morning, beautiful." He murmurs as he draws his thumb to the corner of Minho's mouth and slowly pushing it in to that tight heat. Minho moans at the intrusion, his mouth opens impossibly wider to take the thumb and cock even deeper. Minho darts his tongue across the tip to collect the pre-come beaded at the slit of Jisung's cock._

_What the fuck, he could feel Minho's skillful tongue on his fingers. He is so, so good at this._

_Jisung's eyes shut close as he felt his lower body tensing up. Goddamn it, for how long had Minho devours his cock? He feels like suddenly coming already._

_Before he intended to finally release everything, Minho pulls away. Jisung grunts a loud "fuck" at the sudden loss._

_"Sungie~" Minho runs his hands along his almost-full-of-hickeys chest and purrs._

_That goddamn motherfucking purrs. That brings him chills right through his soul._

_"B-baby, I'm coming." Jisung breathed out, his hips thrusting upwards, his dick aching for contact._

_Minho let out a soft 'tsk', his half lidded eyes was staring down at the guy below him, his fingers caressing his lips._

_"Not yet Sungie, not yet. We're just even getting started here." he slides his fingers inside Jisung's mouth, playing with the younger's aggressive tongue. Jisung drools, his saliva flowing down right to his chin and jaw. The younger gave Minho a begging look, his mouth releasing a moan._

_"Shhhh, I got you I got you. I'll gonna make you feel good, promise. Just be a good boy you are and be patient, wait for it baby boy." Minho rasps, pulling his fingers from Jisung's mouth before lavishing wet kisses down to his shoulder blade._

_Minho looks at the guy below him seductively as he laps out his tongue on Jisung's aroused bud, and licks it like a cat, his fingers rolling on the another._

_Jisung let out a soft "ahh" at the sudden feeling of his nipples being abused. He runs his fingers through Minho's hair and gives it a rough tug, making the guy in front of him whimpers._

_"T-tell me you what you want, baby." Jisung breathed, pulling Minho's hair with his one hand and stroking his cheek soft and gentle with the other._

_"Fuck me, Sungie." he whispers boldly, popping off Jisung's buds, straddling his lap, their faces now touching so much they're sharing breath. Jisung smiles smugly, loving the way Minho raises his chest rises and falls, desperation's can be seen on his eyes._

_"You're going to fuck me only with your cock Sungie, no one will tell me otherwise," Minho leans down for another kiss._

_They lose themselves in that kiss for who knows how long, in the slide of tongue against tongue, lips and teasing and tasting as their legs tangle together, sweating bodies writhing and rocking, their cocks sliding together just enough to increase the flaming feeling without sending either over the edge._

_"You don't know how much I need you, Sungie." Minho breathes against Jisung's jaw, absentmindedly kissing and licking his throat._

_"Please, get on your stomach for me Minho." he loses his control as Minho keeps on dominating, owning his body._

_Minho obliges, turning around so that he could press his butt hole to Jisung's cock. He spreads himself out, the younger can't help but to stare to Minho's hard muscles like it was the best display he had ever seen._

_Minho holds Jisung's cock, slowly sliding it through his hole. Jisung feels like **melting**._

_"Ahh Sungie, I really do love the feeling of your cock inside me,"_

_Jisung covers his mouth using his fist, his eyes finally shuts close._

_"You got the sweetest cock a guy could ever lay his eyes on, you know that? I love it when you show it off for me, willingly thrusting yourself inside of me."_

_Jisung squirms at the praise, his thighs trembling as his hips give the slightest of thrusts, feeling Minho's warmth inside._

_Minho bit his lower lip, his hips rolling then moaning as he buries the younger's cock to himself._

_Jisung groans in his fist at the pleasure, rutting his own erection into Minho's loosened hole, squelching sounds can be heard inside the room. Jisung just rolled his eyes like that._

_"Jisungie~" he gasps out a broken little whimper that makes Jisung's dick jump._

_Jisung can't move his body for an unknown reason. He wanted to hold and touch Minho for fuck sake but it feels like someone is stopping him on doing it so. Even though he can't see Minho's face right now, he knows that it's flushed all pretty and pink._

_Minho decided to turned around once again, this time, he's facing Jisung with his messy hair, his eyes giving him a sex stare. He holds his fist, trying to remove it from his mouth. He's panting desperately, he could see that, and his hair on his forehead was wet due to his sweat. And it makes Minho puff up with a possessive kind of pride. Nobody else gets his Jisung like this. Every piece of him, his body, his heart, his soul is his._

_**Mine**._

_ He lines Jisung's hard cock up to his hole, clenching in anticipation. And then it drives him crazy, the head of Jisung's cock breaching his rim. Jisung squirms beneath him, loosing series of “ah ah ah” as he intended to buck upward, reaching for his prostate.  _

_ Soon the bedroom echoes with the sounds of moans and groans, of wet skin slapping together, of the headboard thumping loud, of squelching sounds. Minho puts his hands on Jisung's chest, digging his nails on to it, trying to add another bruise onto it.  _

_ Jisung moans as he slams himself deep into Minho, his cock head brushing his prostate. He clutches the sheet beneath him, feeling himself coming to the edge. _

_ "Hey Minho, I wanna come now."  _

_ Minho just hums, giving Jisung few more hip rolls. Until Jisung come, spurting inside Minho's hole._

_ But Minho was not done yet, so he continued on burying Jisung's cock, still thrusting like nothing happened. _

_Jisung knows that Minho hasn't come yet, so he just let him do the ministrations. But he can't deny that it's hurting him due to the overstimulation that he feels._

_Minho can tell he’s struggling, he could see it to the way Jisung squirms, yet it seems that he doesn't care at all by just looking at the way he looks at Jisung._

_"Minho, i-it hurts." Jisung muttered, his eyes became blurred, feeling his eyes moisten._

_"Aww, look at you, baby," Minho coos, "You're such a mess for me, ain't you?" He reached for Jisung's hand, placing it on his throbbing dick._

_"I'm almost there Sungie, please, touch me like you own me." he stated with his alluring voice, making Jisung grips on Minho's dick, jacking it off despite the pain that he feels on his cock. Minho closes his eyes at the friction._

_Jisung sobs when Minho fastens his pace, his dick suddenly comes back alive, his hand moving with the same pace Minho does._

_He fucking sobs just because of sex._

_Jisung can't see it properly, but when Minho opened his eyes, his eyeballs became red in color, the **true side of him had finally overpowered him.**_

_He stares down at Jisung, he's staring at the awe, his mouth wide agape._

_"Oh my my, my lovely Jisung is crying in pleasure." he caressed Jisung's cheek with his tears while looking down at him with admiration._

_"You looks so beautiful Jisung, you're the most beautiful creature that I've ever seen, did you know that?" Minho's nail became impossibly sharp, until he digged his one nail on to his soft cheek. Jisung frowned at the contact._

_"You've done so good for me," he soothes, "been such a good boy for me, fuck, can't believe you're mine already."_

_Minho bit his lips as he felt like coming. His whole body tenses up and then it feels like seeing stars as he explodes, shooting hot and wet loads in Jisung's chest and stomach. He gives a few more hip rolls until Jisung came again for the second time this day, and then slowly pulls out._

_Minho sprawled out in bed, sweaty and sticky and panting, as they come down from their orgasms. He glances over at the beautiful, fucked out man beside him and can't help but grin._

_Goddamn, he is one lucky man, no, a lucky **demon** that exists in hell._

_"Jisung." He crawls beside him, palming his soft cheeks like that, his lips slightly pouting, wanting Jisung's attention._

_"Look at me, love."_

_Jisung, despite of recovering from the long sex he had, turns his eyes on of Minho. His eyes slowly widens, Minho's eyes were red, and black dark smokes' surrounding his naked body._

_"W-woah woah woah Minho, look at you, what is happening with you right now?" he nervously asked, terror's can be seen on his eyes. Slowly, he tried to move away from Minho, but damn, **he can't fucking move his limbs and all.**_

_"Trying to get away from me, Sungie?" he watches him with a smile, that smile, that was not the smile he was seeing from Minho before. And the voice, the voice had change, it became impossibly low, raspy and deep, it sounded like a growl of a monster or something._

_He looks at his own body, he intended to move, trying to resist from something that stops him from moving. He can't control his body anymore, what the actual fuck._

_"Minho!" he called the guy beside him with pure panic, "What is this? Why can't I move? What the fuck is happening here?"_

_Minho giggles, his colds hands caressing Jisung's chest and belly, literally every part of Jisung's upper body, making Jisung's skin crawls._

_"You look so cute right now love, trying to break free when you can't even control your body anymore." he stared directly at Jisung's scared eyes, the way those red glowing pierced right through Jisung's soul had made him shiver in nervous._

_"Too bad, your body doesn't seems to listen to you anymore, you're not gonna coming back from where you had came from. Wanna know why?" he leaned down, his face just an inch away from Jisung's, his hand now gripping the younger's jaw **tight**. Jisung doesn't know why he didn't avoided the gaze, he was too lost at the sudden happenings he was experiencing right now. _

_"Because you're all mine now Jisung, all mine to control with, to manipulate with, to play with. You're mine, Jisung. **Mine, mine, mine.** " _

_Jisung looked at him with horror._

_No no no no... This can't be happening. He must be dreaming until now. This was only just a dream for sure. Yes Jisung, this was only just a dream, not true, not real–_

_"Oh yes Jisung, you heard it right," Minho pulled away, but not to far when he instantly trapped Jisung's figure using both of his arms, making the younger startled._

_" You will remain here forever with me, I will be the one who will control your body, and you, will just stay here and give me your all, your everything,"_

_This can't be happening, everything was just a joke, right?_

_He tried to break free, his eyes shutting close._

_"You're scaring the shit out of me Minho, stop it, this isn't funny anymore!" he cried out loud._

_Minho's expression became angry, making him leans down, his hands gripping Jisung's wrists, pinning them beside the younger's head. His breath now ghosting on to Jisung's ear, letting out a crazy smirk._

_"Na- uh uh, we will not going to stop Sungie, the game was just starting just so you know." Minho whispered with a mocking voice._

_Memories flashed right through his head, making him go back to the time he wanted to forget so badly. The happiness he had felt with Minho before instantly turned into pain._

_All these time, he was still manipulated here like how he had experience on his real world. He felt worthless, his head became heavy in rage._

_Minho's red eyes and evil laugh bring him back to the real world. Yes, he guess this will gonna be his real world now._

_"How could you.." Jisung breathed shakily, making Minho's face slowly pulls away, then he's face suddenly tilted in curiosity. Minho was staring at Jisung's big, round eyes that sparkled out to him in raging manner._

_**Oh, that's the way he like it.** _

_"How could you this to me! All these time, you've made me feel such things I've never felt before, I thought you loved me, you care for me, but here you are, betraying me and slowly breaking me–" Jisung cried once again, he wants to fly his fists up to his face and break that betraying face of his. But he can't._

_Minho just hummed and watched in response, showing the younger that he doesn't care of his shits at all but deep inside, he knows, he understand what the younger truly meant._

_He doesn't care at all, yes._

_But here he is, slowly embracing the shit out of him. He hugs Jisung tight, whispering something to his ears that he didn't expect to fall out from his mouth._

_"I love you, my one and only little human. You're not going to leave me. You're not going everywhere." he stated with pride before leaving kisses to the side of his face, not getting tired of kissing the younger everywhere._

**_Oh no, don't let that human overpowered you, you're stronger as far as you concerned._ **

_"Let me get out of here."_

_Minho stopped on his tracks._

_"What?" he asked in a low voice._

_"Let me go please, just forget that I existed. I wanna go back now to my friends, to my family– Leave me alone–"_

_The idea of Jisung leaving him is not good for his own system, so he_ _stood up, his legs around Jisung's waist and his hands now grabbing the younger's neck. He's looking at the younger angrily, his eyes widens in anger. His face became impossibly scary despite of the slight innocence figures displaying on his face_

_"I didn't allow you to dictate what I would like to do."_

_Jisung looked up at him with his pleading eyes, those eyes that he could look up all day. He feel triumph at the view though, he leaned down Jisung's lips, giving it a lick like what the dogs are doing, before trailing his tongue down to Jisung's now free neck, leaving it a bruise, wanting him, marking him his. Jisung cries this time not because of pleasure, but because of pain and disgust._

_The demon above him pulls away after, feeling contented at what he had done. His eyes turned back into black, the eyes that Jisung had used to admire before, and his nails became back to a short one. He stood up and started to wear his clothes on, leaving Jisung naked on the bed. He wordlessly went outside, leaving Jisung crying alone and coughing in mess._

_He can't believe this is all happening. Of many millions of people in the world, why it has to be him? He suffered enough, he's being hurting emotionally and mentally. Is tjis what he deserve? To just die and live with a monster who only wants him for his self?_

_If the fate was the one that had already dictated his life, he wanna go back even just for a short time, he wanna say sorry to his mother and friends, he wanna make it up all to them and just live happily with them._

_It's funny to think that before, he would love to just sleep and meet Minho in his dream, but now, he wants go back to his real world and just do the normal things that he keep on doing before._

_He bit his lip and closes his eyes, praying on his mind like his life was dependent on it._

**_Please God, let me live. I wanna go back where I really came from. Let me get out of here, please_ _pleas_ e please...**

Jeongin and Felix was now on the Seungjin's dorm, they all using their phones, giving messages to Jisung, asking him if he was okay, giving them apologies for what they had treated him last time. Jeongin surrendered though, knowing that Jisung was not responding to the four of them.

"He must be really mad. He didn't reply to our messages. He didn't answers his calls too." Jeongin stated sadly.

The couple just give the younger a sympathy look, Hyunjin ruffling Jeongin's hair, and Seungmin back hugging him.

"Guys," Felix started, making the three of his friends look at him.

"Did you all noticed Jisung's sudden change in behavior right after he told us his story with that Minho guy on his dreams?

All of them nodded in agreement.

"Yes, he became moody." Hyunjin stated.

"And he became quiet too." Seungmin added.

"His behavior indeed suddenly changed," Felix confirmed. "what if the sudden change has something to do with that Minho dude?" Felix asked.

The three of them became silent, each of them looking to each other's eyes intently.

"What if he's saying the truth with Minho visiting him in his dreams within three nights? You know guys, you'll not gonna believe if I told you this. Changbin and Chan hyung sees Jisung slapping his hand in the awe. Jisung honestly told them that he felt like someone is touching and hugging him but there's no person around Chan's house that time, it's just only the three of them that was there." 

All of their eyes widen after hearing Felix's story.

"What the fuck dude, you're giving me goosebumps right now." Hyunjin voiced out, his hands now touching his arms.

"See? If you really do notice Jisung's behavior, it surely has something to do with that Minho guy."

"What if Minho is a ghost? You know, the usual souls that visiting some people due to some unknown reasons." Seungmin shared out.

"It is for us to find out soon. For now, let us sleep since it's past midnight already." Felix suggested.

"Boo, Felix is so weak, sleeping is only for the weak y'all," Hyunjin joked. Seungmin rolled his eyes at that.

"Just kidding, I just feel like not sleeping, you know, kinda worried to Jisung right now." Hyunjin stated in a worried tone.

"Maybe we could just all wait for Jisung to respond to us, maybe he was not yet ready to tell us the whole story." Seungmin stated, "for now, let's us all sleep." He repeated Felix's words earlier.

All of them have decided to lay on their beds with Jisung's now on their thoughts.


	6. six. [M]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He stared at him with horror as he watches the demon in front of him clutching the phone tight until it break, his red eyes never leave him. He could see in his eyes the madness, the younger's face suddenly become pale at the view. 
> 
> "You just did a wrong move Sungie, a very, very wrong move." 
> 
> Jisung started to walk backward as he watches Minho slowly transforming into a completely demon form. He sort a become a look like smoke, but his red eyes are still there, and he could see his scary smirk there. He could see the horns, and he can't believe that this is really happening. A black thick smoke is slowly enveloping the surrounding around them. And the demon slowly comes closer to him.
> 
> "Come back to me, Sungie."
> 
> Jisung covers and protects himself using his arms. 
> 
> "No! Stop this bullshits, I don't wanna comeback with you anymore!"

_Jisung is still in the place where Minho had left him. He's staring at the awe, feeling empty. He actually felt tired after doing many series of breaking free. He doesn't give a fuck on how long he's been there anymore. He can't even fall asleep after what happened earlier._

_He's just there, his mind getting blank. There's nothing he could do at all but to wait for Minho's return._

_He swallowed hard at the feeling of his throat getting dried. He also felt hungry but he just let the hunger passed. After what happened, after what Minho had did to him, he doesn't have the guts to eat anymore._

_He felt miserable, he felt broken. He wanted to sleep, to end this all, yet he couldn't._

_He closes his eyes tight, he felt his body shaking at the anxiousness. He wanted to stop the playing of thoughts of how Minho had betrayed him._

_**"You're mine Jisung. Mine mine mine–"** _

_He clutches the sheet beneath him, wanting to break free from his thoughts, his jaw tightened until the veins in his neck began to show._

_**Please, make it stop.** _

_The sound of a ruffling of the leaves can be heard along with the sound of incoming walking._

_He's coming back._

_Deep inside, he doesn't want that monster to come back. But he can't avoid the fact that he's just there, watching his every move, wanting to him to just stay._

_He opens his eyes that are full of coldness, his sight welcoming the face of Minho, smiling devilishly. He is smiling with full of evilness, but he could see on his eyes that there's something else, something **happy** when their eyes meet._

_He used to fall with those eyes, those eyes that keep on twinkling when they're watching the stars before, those eyes that sparkling whenever they stared at each other lovingly._

_He is so beautiful._

_No. He **was** beautiful. He was beautiful for his own system before. But now, not anymore._

_He tried to set aside the feelings he had with Minho before._

_He tried. But it failed._

_How could he feel this **something strange feeling again** despite of the pain he had given him. How could he... Why is he doing this to him? He felt so fucking torn._

_He should have hate him by now. But why can't he do that?_

_He must be angry at the feeling of Minho betraying him. But by Minho himself? He doesn't know what to feel anymore._

_He just can't believe that he felt in love with a fucking demon._

_"Hi Sungie." the way he greeted him, it feels his heart slowly breaking. Minho is so happy that it's scaring him deep inside. He used to be happy seeing him smiling before, but now, it is way more different, it is making his hair on his skin vertically stand._

_The older stands beside him, showing him a bowl of fruits that he had surely picked from somewhere._

_"I had picked some fruits for you," he stated excitedly. "you must be hungry now that's why I decided to collect some fruits for you."_

_Minho sat to the space beside Jisung. The younger's adam's apple bobbed due to nervousness. He let his gaze go aside, definitely avoiding Minho's stare._

_"I'm not hungry." he stated in a weak tone, yet the bitterness can be heard along with it._

_"Hmm, is that so?" Minho trailed his fingers to Jisung's chin, making the younger squirms his face away. "Should I just leave you laying there on my bed until you die, hm?"_

_He glared at the older._

_"I'd rather die than to stay here with you, Minho," he stated bravely. "so get your filthy hands off of me, and leave me alone!" his voice was loud, showing the older how mad he is to him._

_Minho smirks at that, rolling his eyes before finally decided to slap the younger's face with so much force, and before Jisung could react, the demon grips Jisung's hair, tugging it hard. The younger grimaces at the pain._

_"Stop talking with your stupid mouth of yours and be behave or else I'll gonna cut your tongue into half." Oh yes he really do meant of it. He's not a demon for no reason if he'll not gonna do such things to someone, even if it the love of his life was the one he's referring to._

_He let Jisung go with a grin on his face. The younger suddenly felt small, not wanting the idea of Minho cutting his tongue._

_Minho leans down, his breath's ghosting on to the younger's ear. "Are you scared now, Jisungie?" the younger shakily breathes, not answering the question. "I'll not gonna be cruel to you if you just behave there and follow what I would like you to do," he whispers, almost lovingly. But Jisung will not gonna fall for his dark intentions again._

_With Minho's face still leaning down to Jisung's, he slowly get a hold of the younger's hand, carefully placing the palm on his clothed groin. He moves it in a upward and downward motion and Jisung is suddenly **scared** again._

_"No.." he whispers almost to himself, his hand's shaking and his eyes begin to form tears once again._

_"Shhh," Minho hushes, "I just want you to touch me, letting me know know if you still **want** me. So please, touch me like how you touched me before, Sungie." he whispers seductively, his tongue licking the younger's earlobe. _

_"I don't want this, please stop." he pleaded repeatedly, but Minho is not listening to him, instead, he started to touch Jisung everywhere again, his hands caressing the younger's abs like it was the most precious thing on the earth._

_"I know you want this, Sungie. I know **how much** you want me." he stated with pure venom on to his words._

_"Please..." he muttered for the last time before he started crying again. He tried and tried to make Minho stop everything, but he seems like he's not listening to every Jisung's whimpers and soft "please". After a few times of pleading for Minho to stop, he felt like not talking anymore, he feels like that there's a knot on his throat that stopping him on speaking out words. He felt scared, he felt like giving up._

_He can't do anything to stop the demon though, he can't move his body, and the older is not listening to him at all. So he just let the older do whatever he wants to do again while crying to himself. Their bodies became one once again, but this time, he cannot feel the sparks anymore, everything just feels **pure disgust.** Having a sex with a demon is the worst thing that happened on his entire life, it feels regretful. After a few more skin slaps and thrusts, Minho had had enough, but this time, Minho didn't leave him. He stayed beside him, clinging on to Jisung as he decided to sleep for a moment. Jisung just looked at the awe, feeling more miserable and broken this time. _

_The tears on his cheeks have become dry. His body hurts, and so his heart. He feels so tired and he just want to disappear on to the bed where he was laying. He looks at the demon beside him, wondering if he's really a real demon. Because his face could tell otherwise, from the way he breathes and closes his eyes like that, he feels like an innocent guy, an angel in disguise due to his innocent looks. He wonders if he was born originally as a demon. He doesn't know anything about demons and evil creatures, but here is Minho, giving him an idea that looks could actually betray._

_He doesn't know what to feel anymore. He hates him so much, and at the same time he admires him that much._

_He just watches Minho like that, his eyes feeling blurred, until he felt like wanting to sleep. He want to escape this reality just for now. After what he had experienced, he deserve a peaceful sleep. So there he was, closing his eyes, trying to forget whatever happened, not minding the demon sleeping beside him._

\---

Jisung suddenly woke up with his wide eyes. He tried to move his gaze around, observing little things around him. He could see his wall clock ticks, the thing that he used to see every time he woke up. 

Wait, where the hell is he right now?

He immediately raises his body up, his eyes impossibly widen even more at the feeling of his body finally moving. He stared down at his arms, he could finally move his body. He grimaced and hissed at the feeling of pain on his upper body though, but he didn't mind, he's on his house right now, finally feeling free at the view. 

His smile disappeared though, as he sees his clothes on the tiled floor. He looked down at his body.

He's naked, there's no remaining clothes on his full body. And his chest, there's so many bite marks and scratches everywhere, no wonder why his body hurts, his back hurts too.

Jisung immediately went to the comfort room, picking his clothes on the floor. He stared at his reflection on the mirror, and there, he could see the horror on his eyes as he observes himself there. There is so many marks on his body, he could see a violet bruise on his neck though. He could remember that Minho had bit him there. He turned around as well, trying to inspect the reason of the pain on his back.

"What the fuck." he whispered to himself, he could see some claw marks there, it looks so impossibly large and deep, making him gasps heavily to himself. 

If these marks are still visible on to his body, it means that everything that happened between him and Minho are real. He looked everywhere in panic, trying to think of what to do.

He's so fucked up, Goddamn it.

He quickly wears his clothes inside the room, and when he finished doing everything, he immediately went to the bedroom, aggressively reaching for his phone. He looked at his phone. There's a hundred of messages from his friends, and the last message that occurred on his inbox had came from Felix. 

He quickly dialed Felix's number with his shaking hands, panic overpowering his system.

" _Please please please_ , answer the fucking call," he whispered to himself.

_"Hello, Sungie?"_

"F-Felix! Help me! Help me out please." he almost cried out. But he didn't want to cry. He must not cry right at this very important moment. He needs to fucking calm down.

 _"What happened there Jisung?"_ Felix asked in an authoritive tone

_"Sungie, oh my God what's happening?"_

He could hear his friends' voice over the phone. But he focused on finding the exact words that he must say for them to know what really happened.

He breathes in, then breathes out. He needs to calm down.

"R-remember Minho, the guy on my dreams?"

_"Yes Jisung, what's with him?"_

Jisung shakes, but damn, he still needs to calm down.

"H-he's actually real. And you'll not gonna believe me if I say this–" he clutches his phone tight before he continued speaking.

"–he's a demon. He wants to replace his soul to mine. He wants to take away my own life!"

_"Oh my God Jisung!"_

_"What the hell."_

Sweat started to form Jisung's frame. He feels so scared at the thought of Minho taking away his life. But he still needs to fucking calm.

"I'm telling the goddamn truth! Help me get that demon away, I just want to live normally like what we have used to. Please guys– help me. Help me– AHHHH!"

At the sudden blink of his eyes, he instantly screamed. The opened windows on his house have started to closed, the glasses on the window _broke._ He cannot hear anymore what his friends are saying as he focused on what's happening around him. Terrify washes his system once again. It feels like a powerful air had come inside his house, everything inside his house have started to break and fall. 

Everything felt so fast, he just clutches his phone as he watches everything, his shoulders just fallen like that. Until he felt a hand gripping his wrist where the part of his hand is holding the phone. He heard a familiar, honey voice that he will surely not forgotten. His eyes widen, and his body started to shake once again. A hot breath lingering his back.

"Not so fast, Sungie." 

The phone from his hand suddenly being caught by the creature behind him. He quickly turned around as he looked at him with horror. 

It's Minho. 

It's Minho with his eyes turned red once again, dark smoke's surrounding his body like what he had witnessed before. And his glare, if a stare could kill, he would be probably dead right now.

He stared at him with horror as he watches the demon in front of him clutching the phone tight until it break, his red eyes never leave him. He could see in his eyes the madness, the younger's face suddenly become pale at the view. 

"You just did a wrong move Sungie, a _very, very wrong move._ " 

Jisung started to walk backward as he watches Minho slowly transforming into a completely demon form. He sort a become a look like smoke, but his red eyes are still there, and he could see his scary smirk there. He could see the horns, and he can't believe that this is really happening. A black thick smoke is slowly enveloping the surrounding around them. And the demon slowly comes closer to him.

"Come back to me, Sungie."

Jisung covers and protects himself using his arms. 

"No! Stop this bullshits, I don't wanna comeback with you anymore!"

"Come to me Han Jisung, or else I'll make you."

Jisung's mind became hazy as he keep on looking straight at the demon's red eyes. He stumbled on the carpet behind him, making him stop on intending of going away. He looked up at the demon who's now an approximately close in front of him. 

Jisung just watches in terror. They just stayed like that for a moment. Until the demon laughs triumphly, attacking Jisung completely. 

And there, Jisung suddenly became unconscious, making his sight become suddenly black.

\--

"We need to help Jisung right now." Jeongin stated with his friends, panic's can be seen on his eyes.

The four of them are still at Hyunjin's and Seungmin's dorm. But this time, they're now with Changbin and Chan. Felix told them what happened to Jisung, and here they are, thinking of what should they do to help their suffering friend.

Felix is walking back and forth around the living room. Changbin just leans at the wall. Seungmin and Hyunjin are lost on their thoughts, their hands holding just tight, and Jeongin, who is very worried at his friend, sat down and covers his face using his hands, letting out a soft sigh.

Chan, on the other hand, was thinking of something, until he finally got an idea of what could help with Jisung's situation.

"Guys–" Chan broke out the silence, making all of them look at him.

"I know a friend whose his cousin knows how to summon a demon. He shared it to me before and I guess he could help us with Jisung's case now. What do you guys think, should we ask him out?"

"Yes," Changbin answered, his hand now patting the older's shoulder. "we have no other choice but to seek a help with that guy. He'll surely help us with this one."

"Yes. We need to get rid of Jisung's demon as soon as possible. So please, let us do have a contact now with your friend hyung." Felix almost pleaded, which makes Chan's heart soft.

"Alright then. Let me excuse for a moment." Chan took his phone from his pocket then he started to dial his friend's number.

Hyunjin, Seungmin and Jeongin stared at Felix softly. He turned his gaze to them, giving them a weak smile.

"Jisung will overcome it, just trust him." Hyunjin stated with a comforting smile. Felix nod at that before turning this eyes on to his boyfriend whose now looking at him. They smiled to each other before Changbin walks closer to him, giving him a comforting hug.

They believe with their friend. Jisung will definitely go through this. 

\---

_When Jisung wakes up, he has no idea where he is._

_There is some chain equipment attached to somewhere up there and hanging from it. He feels something weighing down his wrists and he figures that they are metal shits. He tries to reach for the floor but nothing comes with a contact, only to notice that they are tied with chains as well._

_He looks around and winces as his vision spins and his head aches, like someone has taken a hammer to it._

_And then he remembers what happened._

_He close his eyes for a moment, still processing what is happening to him. He let out a sharp breath before trying to wander his eyes around._

_There is none. As in, completely none. It is just pure black everywhere. He closes his eyes once again, but when he opens his eyes, he still could see black around him. No beautiful sceneries, no white sheets beneath him, it's just the chains and metal shits tying his wrists and lowest part of his legs._

_He jolts upright with a painful gasp, a surge of adrenaline sending him trying to break away from the metals clutching his skin._

_It's just him, feeling floating in nothing._

_"No way," he mumbles to himself. He slams his fist in the awe. "Let me get out!" he instantly shouts, struggling to catch his breath as he begins to hyperventilate. "Let me get out of here– let me out! Please!"_

_He lets out a sob at the feeling of cannot doing anything. It feels hot even all he's wearing is the oversized shirt he had wear on his house._

_"Somebody," he whimpers. "please."_

_He stopped moving, his wide eyes watching the black smoke surrounding him. He could hear a laugh slowly coming to him. Until he felt a hot breath ghosting his nape._

_"You're awake, good." The demon stated with his natural, scary voice. Jisung cries out, throwing himself forward and trying to scramble away on his hands and knees, but he forgot he's caught by his ankle and yanked backwards. He screams, kicking, but he's grabbed by his hair and lifted up. His body was now leaning back to the demon, and there, he could see on the corner of his eye the figure of the demon, his red, dark eyes of him, the true physical identity of Minho._

_"That's better, sweety." he snarls. Jisung could feel the demon's saliva on his back, he could see the demon's sharp and big teeth as well._

_He closes his eyes in fear._

_"Does my little Jisungie feeling scared again, hm?" he asked him in a playful manner._

_"I told you little one, you should have listen to me but you disobeyed me. Now look at you pretty boy, you look so helpless. It seems like you can't do anything now, huh?" Minho drags him closer to scent the younger, burying his creepy face into Jisung's nape. He inhales deeply, rumbling pleased in his inner being. He really likes the way Jisung's smells. He can't get enough with. It smells addicting._

_"You shouldn't have done that, Sungie." The moment of gentleness is now on him in a flash. Jisung felt a thick smoke caressing his cheek, that is probably Minho's hand touching him. He gulped in nervousness._

_"Please," he begs weakly, "please, no."_

_Jisung tears soak below as his shirt is shoved up around his trembling shoulders. Minho leans down over him, licking a broad, saliva slick stripe over Jisung's vulnerable nape. Jisung could feel the demon's hot, thick erection bumps over his ass, drooling something wet over Jisung's skin._

_Jisung chokes, his entire body shaking. He don't want this. He can't take this. The feeling of having contact with a full demon is beyond terrifying. He don't want to be destroyed again. He lets out a sob and thrashes wildly._

_What he had done was a mistake though. The demon behind him roars with rage and Jisung only has one horror filled second before pain explodes into the side of his neck. White flares across his vision as he screams and the sharp fangs dig deeper into Jisung's neck, marking him his again. Jisung's face bows one of a sudden, his breathing became impossibly fast._

_Slick immediately gushes from the demon's, streaming down the insides of his being. Minho growls happily around the mouthful he has of Jisung's flesh before wandering his hand off of Jisung's cock._

_"No," Jisung moans, fighting with all the strength he has left. He can feel liquid leaking out of his cock and down his thighs and he sobs weakly, legs wobbling as he collapses, making the chains rub against each other._

_He's scooped up and cradled against a wide chest, soothing purrs rumbled into his ear. He squirms pathetically as he's lowered into the broad chest. Minho curling around him, a wet tongue licking over the bite on Jisung's neck._

_"Shhh," the demon slurs around his now normal teeth. Jisung stares up at him helplessly as Minho looks gently down at him, his body now back on human form. "Shhhh." he slurs again, patting Jisung's sweaty hair with a clumsy hand. His eyes are no longer red, but a normal, black one._

_Jisung just stared at those eyes with his mouth open agape, his body now trembling on to Minho's hold. His head is now leaning on to the demon's shoulder, and they looked on each others eyes like that._

_He can't believe he's still witnessing those beautiful eyes right until this moment. Those eyes brings so much heartbreaking memories that it pains his heart like that._

_Whether he likes it or not, he cannot get free, both physically and mentally. He's trapped with this demon behind him. And he couldn't do anything about it._

_He closes his eyes in resignation, feeling new tears spill over his cheeks. Minho makes a distressed sound, brushing away Jisung's tears with delicate fingers. The tears don't stop, making the demon whines and pressing tender kisses around Jisung's shoulder and back, forcing the younger's shortening breaths to calm._

_Jisung chokes as he releases the hot, thick stream of cum, splashing it on to Minho's hand._

_Jisung feels a little part of his soul disappear and die as his demon lulls him back into unconsciousness._


	7. seven. (FINAL)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello guys, I just wanna tell you that this will gonna be the last chapter of this story. :(  
> Thank you so much for reading my story. Wait for my next story y'all love you all.
> 
> P.S: I'll gonna re-edit this whole story soon.

Once they have reached the place, they already knew exactly what Jisung's house would be look like.

Closed doors, broken windows, glasses, mugs, messy foods on the floor and everything. Everything just messed up. 

They already knew that this would happen, they overheard everything during the time Jisung had called them, but when the call had stopped, they panicked, not knowing what had happened next. 

Jisung might already explained what was going on, but that's not enough. He probably not told everything that happened to him. He's surely suffering that much. The thought of having to explain his dream made his friends want to cry. But they need to be strong. They need to be strong for their little friend.

All of Jisung's friends are now present at the latter's residence. They are now with Woojin, Chan's friend, and Jaebum, Woojin's cousin. Jaebum had told everything about himself. He's a demon hunter, explaining the things that they need to do in order to summon the demon and to make it disappear on to Jisung's well being. They must be nervous for this, but they already planned everything, and there's no turning back anymore.

All of them are walking around, observing everything. Just then, the opening of the door echoed through the house. They followed where the sound had came from.

It was Jeongin entering Jisung's bed room. They heard the youngest gasps, and they immediately went to the Jisung's room. They all found Jisung's unconscious body laying on to the floor. 

Chan quickly covers the part of Jisung that needs to cover with sheets. He lays the boy's thin frame on the bed, Felix, Hyunjin and Seungmin feels like crying, but they prevented themselves in doing it so. 

"Tie him up, now." Woojin commanded. With his shaky hands, Changbin ties Jisung's wrists and knees with rope. 

"Great, now we need to start preparing."

Woojin, Seungmin and Hyunjin have started to get out and get the materials that they need for summoning, while the rest remained on the room as they started to work with the summoning circle. They set the rug aside as they started to draw the circle in the middle of the room. And when they have finished doing it, Chan and Changbin moved Jisung and his bed in the middle of the circle. Felix holds Jisung's cold cheek, giving him a determined look.

_We will make you come back Jisung._

When the three came back, they lit the candles around the circle.

"The time for summoning is coming. I guess we need to start now." Jaebum suggested, and he could feel the sudden tension rising among them.

"Don't worry, we will take care of everything. Just let go, let's trust Jisung and we will see him when this is over."

Everyone nods. Jaebum smiles at that. 

"Alright then, let's start." He stand in front of Jisung while the others went out of the circle, surrounding Jisung's summoning circle.

Everyone closes their eyes. Jaebum opened the book. They started the ritual by chanting the spells. A sudden powerful air had come around them, the lights started to flicker and things were started fly. Everyone concentrated and focused on their ritual. 

_On the other hand, the demon had started to look around with authority, everything around him is shaking, it feels like he was experiencing an earthquake. He just closes his eyes. And when he opened he eyes, he found himself laying on a bed, and there, he sees a familiar color of the paint of the wall._

He grins devilishly.

A few moments later, there was a flash of blue light, and in an instant, he's already there, the demon had finally possess Jisung.

"Wow, it feels good in here." the demon suddenly stated with his hoarse voice, making the people around him stop on what they are doing.

Everyone were stunned. Minho looked and sounded like Jisung, but the expression and the way he spoke was all wrong.

The demon just looks around, until he begins to laugh so loud that it scares Jisung's friends. The laughter echoes the room. "Jisung's body is finally mine. No one will take this body away from me. Mine and mine and mine alone!"

"Hey you asshole!"

Minho turned his face to Jaebum with a sharp look on his eyes.

"Who do you think you are to claim Jisung huh? You don't own anyone, stupid."

"You don't know what you're talking about. Jisung wants me like how I want him. We both agreed to this. I'll claim this body like how I claim everything Jisung had."

Jisung's friends want to protest, but not yet, not now. 

"Liar." Jaebum protested. "He doesn't want this at all. You're making him suffer, so if I were you, I'll stop doing these bullshits and just let Jisung go."

"I'm not letting him go," he growls in madness. "No one will stop me in doing it so. I'm not gonna leave him. I want him so bad. My mind and heart will not be in peace if we're not together."

Jaebum and Woojin stared on to each other's eyes, both of them having the same thoughts playing on their mind.

This demon is powerful, and at the same time it's rare. They haven't met a demon before having a huge feelings on to a person. It seemed so whipped. But sadly, he needs to go back where he had came from and leave Jisung's soul and body in peace.

"Too bad you're gonna go back to the hell soon. You're not gonna have him anymore, and Jisung will finally be happy without you."

Minho frowned, his wrists trying to break away from the rope, but the way it ties his wrists is too strong.

"Is that what you want me to do huh, to let Jisung go?" he asked angrily. "Then do it! Make me if you can, moron." 

The boys looked into each other's eyes, Jaebum nodded at them, making them continue doing the ritual once again.

In a blink of an eye, Minho, in the form of Jisung, screamed in agonizing pain. His upper body jolts up, and the veins in his neck began showing. 

His body wants to take away the pain by aggressively squirming to the bed where he was laying. He thrashes himself wildly, wanting the pain to go out of his system. He tried to fight by scrambling his hands and knees. 

The pain feels like he's tearing him apart, tearing him away from _his Jisung._ He's way more powerful with these human creatures, but why can't he fought back?

He don't want to go away, he don't want to be far away with his Jisung. He could see the image of Jisung with his knees and wrists tied up, still unconscious from he is right now. He feels like he want to kill. They want them to take his Jisung away. 

The loud scream is scaring everyone of them in the room. They want to cover their ears due to the loudness of the demon's scream. But despite of that, they continued to do the ritual until Minho disappears.

After who knows how long the time had taken, the demon began to separate on to Jisung's body. Jisung's eyes were instantly closed and his body loosed at the sudden loss. But before the demon could turn back to Jisung's body, Jaebum immediately get the seraph blade and stabbed the demon, making his body melted at the heat. The demon's being burned into ashes, making them flew everywhere until they completely disappear.

Finally, this will gonna be the end of Jisung's suffering. _It's now over._

++++

The light through the window makes Jisung's eyes slowly open. He stares at the pale white wall in front of him tiredly. He doesn't know how long he has been sleeping, what he only knows is that it was not his room. It doesn't seems familiar though, it feels like he hasn't seen this room before. But he can't think straight right after this moment, right after what happened to him. 

But wait.

What the fuck did actually happened to him?

He started to wander his eyes around the room. Everything are white. He could also see Hyunjin and Seungmin sleeping on the sofa, and Jeongin sleeping beside him while sitting on a chair. And there, he had realize something. He's currently at the hospital.

Jisung turned his eyes to the ceiling, letting out a loud sigh absentmindedly, making Jeongin woke from his not so deep sleep. Jeongin looked at Jisung with a sudden wide eyes.

"Hyung!"

Seungmin and Hyunjin woke up at Jeongin's voice, making them notice Jisung's awaken figure.

"Sungie hyung! You're finally awake!" Jeongin wrapped his arm around Jisung's frame, making the older smile, his arms are now around the younger's back.

"Ahh Han fucking Jisung, you had finally woke up, Jesus Christ!" Before Hyunjin could hug Jisung, Seungmin did it first, gladness can be seen on his face.

"Just when we thought that we will never see you again." Seungmin teases before pulling away. Jisung just gave the couple a middle finger, making the both of them laugh.

"Where's Felix?" Jisung asked softly.

The three of them was about to answer, when someone had opened the door. When they see the person who had opened the door, Jisung groans playfully.

"Fuuuck, another couple, it is."

When Felix heard the voice, his eyes widen in shock. He quickly runs to Jisung and give him a tight hug. "Oh my God Jisung you're finally back!"

"Yeah I'm back Lix." Jisung hugs him back, giving him a pat on his back.

"You made us worry Jisung, ahh seriously."

Jisung gave Changbin a dorky nod. Changbin nods back with a smile.

When Felix pulled away, they told Jisung everything that happened during the time of his unconsciousness. Jisung remained silent as he listens, his thoughts slowly go back to the image of Minho. 

"–we're very happy that we made him disappear. No one will make you suffer anymore. You can finally sleep peacefully because that demon is now gone- wait Jisung, are you alright?"

Jisung stopped on listening as he felt a tear escaping his eye. He suddenly blink, his eyes widen at the wet feeling on his cheek. He brushed his tear away using his finger. 

He knows that Minho is gone. He should be happy about it but deep inside, it feels _so sad. Why does it making him sad?_

"I-i'm just happy that everything had ended." he stated softly. He knows that it is a lie. But he should focus now on his new life. Minho is not the only person in the world. Well, he's actually a demon but he just seems like a person. He should move forward for now and just live happily like had used to. He's now with his friends, he should feel contented and grateful for that.

"Thanks for everything guys, I owe you big time." Jisung stated.

"Like what we have told you before, you don't need to thank us. That's what friends are for, having each other's back in times of need, remember?" Felix stated.

Jisung nodded gladly before hugging Jeongin tight. 

"I fucking love you all assholes."

"Wait, why are hugging Jeongin only? What about us, idiot?"

"Just hug your boyfriends y'all, I'll only hug Jeongin because both of us are singles."

The four of them rolled their eyes in annoyance before surrounding Jisung and giving him a hug.

They stopped on hugging Jisung once again as they have noticed two figures standing next to the door. It was Chan and Woojin, holding their hands together.

"The fuck, another couple again? Noooo." Jisung groans in bitterness.

+++

It's a cold December night. Everyone went back home for the holidays, but Jisung decided to stay in the small apartment where he has been living since he started studying music, almost one year ago. 

Yes, he moved to his new home now and yes, he's not studying engineering anymore. He chose to study music. At first, his mother and father aren't very happy to hear about that. But at the end, their love for their child dominates, and that pushes them to support Jisung whatever he like. They already both know what he wants in life, and they fully understand now what he truly feels inside. So here is now, feeling free, enjoying his life to the fullest. He could get high grades according to his plan. And he became happier compared before.

He could finally spent his time with his friends freely without his parent's rants anymore.

Freedom. That's what he feels right now.

About his friends by the way, Seungjin and Changlix couple are still going strong until now. His Chan hyung and Woojin became a couple since last two months. And Jeongin? He finally found the one too, he finally had a beautiful and charming girlfriend named Yuna. They both look so young but that doesn't matter anymore, as long as Jeongin is happy, he will be happy as well.

If everyone would ask how's Han Jisung's love life? He could say that it is still zero. As in zero, no boyfriend, no girlfriend. Nothing. Fortunately, after pursuing his study in music, some students in his program are having a crush on him, giving him love letters into his lockers, and some giving him foods and gifts personally. He tried to date some of them, but sadly, no one caught his attention yet, and he didn't know why he keeps on rejecting them. It feels bad, rejecting some boys and girls that are making their efforts to make him feel sparks. But he feels that the one is not yet coming. So he will wait for it, he will wait for the butterflies to get fill his stomach when that girl or guy had finally come.

From his usual clothes, he changes his clothes into a casual one. He wears his favorite white oversized shirt and a tight black ripped jeans, hugging his almost feminine thigh and knees. He puts a gel on his hair, making his forehead visible. He rarely used gels but he feels that this suits him. It gives him a mature vibes which he really like. He puts some cologne too and when he finished preparing, he decided to go to a bar all by himself.

\---

He already reached the bar near his apartment. Since the holiday is coming soon, there's only people are in here, and the ambiance is good which makes him feel comfortable. But that's not what he needs right now. What he needs now is a glass of apple vodka, which he orders at the bartender right now. When the drink had served, he went to a large, vacant sofa there and started to drink all by himself. He just drinks there and watches the people that enters for who knows how long, until he finishes the drink and drink another. He stared at the people dancing on to the boom of the music. He kinda likes the music right now so he feels like suddenly wanting to dance. 

He went to the dance floor and dances like he's life depends on it. He's actually not a good dancer but he doesn't care anymore. He pours all of his happiness and freedom to the dance. Everyone in the dance floor is looking at him gladly, feeling amazed at the confidence of Han Jisung. He didn't care of people though, he didn't care whether if he's sober or not. All he care now is that he just want to dance this night away. 

His mind was lost on his thought when he suddenly felt a hand on his hips. He feels like someone accompanies him in dancing. He just let the person him dance with him. There's no bad in socializing anyways.

Until he felt those hands ghosting his waist, those hands began to slide inside his shirt, caressing his waist. His eyebrows furrowed.

_Why does this scenario seems familiar? Why does it feels like this had happened before?_

He closes his eyes at the feeling though, his hands were seems so tender, it feels so good on to his skin. 

Jisung bit his lip as the guy behind him kissed his back, his nape and now his neck, one hand now tangled in Jisung's hair and the other one tugging at Jisung's shirt to expose more skin.

Jisung asked himself in panic, 'why does this feels so good? Why does his touches seems familiar?'. He opened his eyes and decided to just leave the dance floor when the guy behind him had spoke. 

"Stay with me," the guy whispered against Jisung's skin. The guy's voice seems impossibly familiar, and it looked so sad that Jisung couldn't refuse. 

It feels like he heard his voice. But he knows he shouldn't assumed on that because _he is gone by now._

The guy disgustingly lick Jisung's neck, and the sudden contact plays a sudden memory on his mind, the memory of how _he claimed him, how he touched him, how he looked at him tenderly when they are having sex before._

Those beautiful eyes. Why can't he just forget those innocent eyes that betrayed him almost to death? Why does he still thinks of him despite of the pain he had given to him before? Why does it hurts that he's not here anymore?

Why can't he let go? Why can't he just move on?

He aggressively pulls away from the guy behind, leaving him in the dance floor. He walked out of that bar then he started to walk like a zombie on the street. He's sober. He knows that. But he doesn't fucking care anymore.

All this time, he tried to convinced himself that he had already move on, that he's completely happy and contented of what he had right now. But here he is right now, slowly realizing that there is still a missing spot in his heart. 

_Minho still has a special spot on Jisung's heart._

He kicked the can away from him. Now that he had admitted to himself that Minho is still on his heart, he needs this opportunity to end this feeling right away. He's a demon. He gave him pain and everything that hurted him. And he doesn't deserve any single love from him.

This needs to stop.

He looks at the night sky with his slightly teary eyes, wishing for the stars to make _this feeling stop._

He stopped on wandering on to the stars when he felt his phone vibrated from his pocket. He picked the call without looking at the number.

"Hello?" Jisung answered with his slightly husky voice due to his soberness.

_"Oh my, is this Han Jisung?"_

"Yes, it's me. Who's this?"

_"Ah. Your voice had change, no wonder. It's actually me, Lia, your childhood bestfriend way back in Incheon. Remember me?"_

His eyes widen at introduction.

"Ahh yes of course I remember you, why would I forget you? You're my very first crush ever since the day I was born," he teased her playfully. Lia giggles at that.

 _"I've been wanting to call you for a while now, really it was getting a bit silly how much I was postponing such a simple task. Uh, calling you, that is.''_ her voice started out as a whisper, whimpering almost, but slowly and gradually got the tiniest bit louder.

_''I almost called you last night, already had your number typed in and I was about to dial. I wasn't expecting you to pick up, actually."_

"Ahh," Jisung responded, "why did you suddenly called me though? Are you going to visit me?"

 _"It's not only just a visit actually, l'll gonna transfer at your school this upcoming January–"_ she stated like she was shy saying about it, but what she didn't know is that Jisung is smiling so wide that the corner of his lips could reach the night sky.

"Really? That would be great! I'll accompany you right after the school class starts." he started to walk to his house, suddenly forgetting his problem earlier.

_"Oh my God you're such an angel in disguise. Thanks Jisungie."_

"No problem, Lia."

They keep on talking on the phone until Jisung had reached his house

_"By the way, I wanna say something one more time before I end this call."_

"What is it?" He asks as he had reached his home, kicking his shoes off .

 _"I missed you."_ and before Jisung could react, the call had finally ended. He stopped on his tracks right there, still processing what Lia had confessed to him.

Is this the sign of finally moving on? 

What the fuck? He must be the luckiest guy on to this planet right now.

\---

"W-woah woah wait right there, Han Jisung. Mind telling us who the fuck is she?" Hyunjin asked as soon as they arrived at their usual spot at the cafeteria, his finger pointing at Lia.

Before Hyunjin could asked that, Jisung immediately covers Lia's ears. 

"Stop cursing right in front of Lia's salad, idiot." Jisung stated outloud.

"Wow hyung, you haven't told us that you had a girlfriend already." Jeongin teases with a wide smile, Yuna smiled at what Jeongin had stated.

Jisung blushed at that, his nape being scratched.

"She's actually my long lost friend–" before Jisung could explain everything, Lia bowed in front of his friends with a wide smile on her face.

"Nice to meet you all, my name's Choi Jisu. Just called me Lia. I'm a dancing major student and I hope we could get all along."

"Oh no, no need for the formalities, we will surely go get along, especially now that Jisung had caught you eeeey." Seungmin teases, making everyone in the table laughs.

"So proud of you mate!" Felix dramatically stated, making Jisung facepalmed himself.

"Since Jisung had finally found the right girl for him, why don't we celebrate at the Starbucks now?" Felix suggested.

"Celebrate at Starbucks? Seriously Yongbok?" Hyunjin groans.

"That seems fun though, plus I'm kinda craving for frappe right now." Seungmin stated sheepishly.

"Starbucks, it is."

Everyone stood now then started walking out of the cafeteria.

Once they have reached the Starbucks, the first thing that they did is to tease Jisung.

"Treat us Jisungie."

"You must treat us since you haven't told us that you had a girlfriend already."

"How many times do I need to tell you guys that–"

Before Jisung could explain, everyone of them had started to tell their orders, which makes Jisung's hands now on his head.

"finefineFINE!!! I'll fucking treat you all now." 

"I know you can't resists us, asshole." Hyunjin winked, making everyone in the table acted like they were pucking.

Jisung turned his attention to Lia.

"Hey Lia, what do you want to order?"

"Hmm. Can I just order **_you_**?"

"OOOOOOH."

"SMOOOOOTH."

Jisung let out a soft "pft", trying his best not to burst out laughing, oh God, this girl is killing him just right there.

"I'm just kidding! I want iced Americano please."

"A-alright then." He went to the cashier, trying to ignore the loudness of his friends right there.

He stared at the guy in front of him. The cashier's back was facing him, might be probably busy putting some cups there. Before he could order, he tried looking back at his phone, checking if the orders are enough for the seven of them.

When he feels like everything's enough for them, he stared at the cashier who is still busy on doing his business.

He clears his throat so that he could get his attention. He guess he hasn't notice his presence earlier.

Jisung tapped on his fingers absentmindedly, his eyes still staring on the guy infront him.

"Uhh, excuse me."

The cashier stopped on what he was doing. He slowly turned his attention to Jisung, giving him a very wide and welcoming smile.

"I'm sorry for making you wait sir! What would you like to order, sir?"

Jisung is currently staring on to the menu above, until he had finally spoken.

"Two large Iced American ple–" he stopped on talking as he looked at the guy in front of him.

_Those plump lips, those sharp nose and those sparkling, innocent eyes._

The cashier is writing on to his paper, before turning his attention back to Jisung.

"What else, sir?"

Jisung's eyes widen, his body had started to shake at the sudden memory playing on his mind right now.

_This can't be happening. He's gone by now, why is he still here?_

Minho stared at him worriedly, his face tilted innocently as he stared at Jisung's nervous frame right now.

"S-sir, is there any problem?"

His voice, his voice was almost the same.

No way! 

Jisung's eyes started to formed tears. Some mantras began chanting on to Jisung's mind:

_"I am real, Jisung. You may not see me before, but now, I'm here–"_

_"If you come with me, you'll not going to feel any pain anymore. I will going to make you feel happy, no more crying and heartbreaks anymore. Just us, only the two of us. We'll lived together happily, would you like that to happen, my Jisung?"_

_"I will going to make you feel happy, no more crying and heartbreaks anymore. Just us, only the two of us. We'll lived together happily, would you like that to happen, my Jisung?"_

_"Too bad, your body doesn't seems to listen to you anymore, you're not gonna coming back from where you had came from. Wanna know why?"_

_"Because you're all mine now Jisung, all mine to control with, to manipulate with, to play with. You're mine, Jisung. **Mine, mine, mine.** " _

Jisung's legs wobbled, making him sit on to the floor, his hands now covering his ears, and his tears won't stop spilling.

Minho, together with the other cashiers, began panicking at the view. They all started to help Jisung except for Minho.

"Jisung!" Jisung's friends immediately went over their crying friend.

"Let me go!" Jisung shouted, and before his friends could help him, he started to run away from that place, making everyone of them run and leave as well.

The cashier began explaining his side to his coworkers and staffs, which all of them fortunately understood.

Minho went back to his usual place with a sigh, but this time, his gaze was wandering outside where had seen Jisung running.

He just stare there, until the corner of his lips turned upwards, black smokes started to form around his body without everyone notices.

END OF STORY.


End file.
